Le Pouvoir Ancestral
by Elwin
Summary: Une concentration maléfique surgit et personne n'arrive à en déterminer la cause. Elle semble peu à peu transformer ce qui l'entoure en côté maléfique. Une aventure où seront mêlés Link ainsi que trois autre filles dont Malon.
1. Description de Will

FANFIC ZELDA  
  
  
  
Nom : Will  
  
Description : Elle a les cheveux châtains qui lui tombent aux épaules. Ses yeux sont bleus, elle est fine et gracieuse.  
  
Situation de Will : Elle n'a pas de famille et elle travaille au château. Son travail est de s'occuper de Zelda. Elles sont très amies et Will, en semaine, dort au château. Elle s'occupe aussi des tâches ménagères. Pendant les jours où elle ne travaille pas, elle reste au Ranch Lon-Lon avec Malon, Lynn ( la cousine de Malon), Talon et Ingo . Ils sont un peu comme sa seconde famille. Là-bas, elle est nourrie, logée et le Ranch est sa maison. Will n'est qu'une enfant comme Malon, Zelda et Link...  
  
Activités : Elle aime faire du cheval dans son monde avec ses amis. Elle nage aussi très bien. Bien que ce soit une fille, elle sait à peu près manier les armes mais ça n'est pas une pro bien qu'elle se débrouille comme elle peut. Elle possède un Ocarina violet nacré, offert par Zelda le jour de son anniversaire. Elle joue plusieurs mélodies mais elle ne connaît pas celles qui ont des propriétés magiques. Elle ne sait que la Berceuse de Zelda dont elle ignore ses effets magiques.  
  
Connaissances : Elle ne connaît pas tout Hyrule. Les parties où elle n'est jamais aller sont la forêt Kokiri, les Bois Perdus, le Colosse du désert, le Domaine Zora, chez les Gorons, le Bosquet Sacré et le Mont du Péril.  
  
Sinon elle ne connaît pas encore Link mais elle a déjà entendu parler de ce Héros du Temps qui a sauvé Hyrule autrefois et un autre monde parallèle il n'y a pas si longtemps. Zelda lui a enseigné quelques rudiments de la magie et par la même occasion, de nombreuses légendes. 


	2. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle menace

LE POUVOIR ANCESTRAL  
  
Coucou tout le monde ! Alors bon ben voici ma fanfic Zelda, ma première sur le sujet, mais ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais en commencer une ! Alors allez y lisez !

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle menaceMalon venait de rentrer Epona, une magnifique petite jument qu'elle gardait au ranch pour quelqu'un. Le soleil venait de se coucher et la nuit tombait.  
  
- Je rentre, tu viens ? me demanda Malon.  
  
- Je veux bien mais on ne doit pas nourrir les chevaux normalement ? questionnai-je.  
  
- Non Ingo le fait.  
  
Nous courûmes vers la ferme en pensant à la bonne soupe qui nous attendait. Lynn était déjà à table devant son assiette remplie à ras bord.  
  
- Allez les filles ! pressa Talon en prenant les nôtres et en les remplissant de potage. J'ai acheté les légumes ce matin sur la place du march !  
  
- Et papa... commença Malon en s'asseyant. Tu n'as pas croisé ce petit garçon aux habits verts de la forêt ?  
  
- Tu veux dire le petit Link c'est ça ? Ton ami à qui t'a donné Epona ?  
  
- Mmmm, mmmm... dit Malon en portant sa cuillère à soupe à la bouche.  
  
- Non... je n'ai pas aperçu cet enfant. Mais on dirait que tu l'apprécies bien... ironisa Talon.  
  
- Pas du tout mais c'est juste que c'est un super héros et que je n'oublierai jamais le moment où je lui ai appris une mélodie. Depuis Epona n'a plus peur de lui et ils sont maintenant inséparables !  
  
Zelda m'avait déjà passé de nombreux livres sur ce héros légendaire qui avait pu utiliser les Portes du Temps. Elle m'avait raconté que seulement lui pouvait se rendre compte qu'il jouait entre ces deux périodes : celle où il était adulte (à peu près sept ans à partir d'aujourd'hui) et celle de maintenant. Mais personne ne gardait un seul souvenir des prouesses de Link dans le futur sauf Zelda elle-même et les six autres sages. Heureusement, des livres furent écrits ! Hyrule était aujourd'hui en paix et il n'y avait aucun danger en vue pour l'instant... Mais pour combien de temps ?  
  
- Allez... au dodo ! ordonna Talon après qu'on est fini de manger.  
  
Et dès qu'il partit de la pièce où nous dormions, nous continuâmes à discuter en chuchotant :  
  
- J'aimerai vivre une aventure... avouai-je pensive. Avec pleins de gros méchants qu'on tuerai pour sauver Hyrule. Comme le Héros du Temps !  
  
J'avais toujours eu une soif d'aventure et j'aimais me mettre dans toutes sortes de pétrin. Un jour peut-être, je pourrai partir au-delà du danger et accomplir d'énormes prodiges.  
  
- Moi, en tant qu'Hylienne, fit Lynn, je préfère rester chez moi et vivre ma vie tranquillement.  
  
Sur cette phrase, plus personne ne dit rien et nous nous endormîmes.  
  
- Debout là dedans ! Will tu dois aller au château ! Lynn et Malon occupez-vous du ranch !  
  
La voix d'Ingo me réveilla entièrement et après m'être étirée paresseusement, j'enfilai ma plus belle robe pour me rendre au palais. Elle était dans les tons du rose et Impa m'avait brodé la Triforce au niveau de la poitrine. Ainsi parée, je montai dans la calèche avec Talon qui devait faire sa livraison de lait. Je dis au revoir aux filles et la carriole démarra.  
  
Nous traversâmes la plaine d'Hyrule en passant devant la passerelle qui menait au village Cocorico. Nous franchisâmes le pont levis qui était le seul passage pour atteindre le palais. La place du marché était encombrée de toutes sortes de gens qui faisaient la queue pour acheter et ensuite repartir tranquillement chez eux. Ce que j'aimais particulièrement c'était les cris des marchands qui incitaient les clients à venir à leur étalage, les rires qui fusaient, les ragots que rapportaient les voyageurs et surtout toutes ces odeurs ! Certaines inconnues et d'autres qui me rappelaient les saveurs d'Hyrule que j'aimais tant !  
  
Après avoir évité la foule, Talon guida la charrette jusqu'aux grilles du château où les gardes nous ouvrirent en nous reconnaissant. La carriole avança dans le chemin caillouteux jusqu'aux portes intimidantes du palais. Zelda et Impa m'attendaient déjà sur le seuil. Sans l'aide de personne, je sautai de la charrette et accourus devant la princesse sous les rires bienveillants de Talon et Impa. Je fis une révérence comme l'indiquait le protocole en prenant les pans de ma robe et en me baissant. Zelda me fit signe de me relever et elle s'approcha de moi puis me prit les mains chaleureusement :  
  
- Je suis contente de te revoir Will ! dit-elle en abordant un superbe sourire.  
  
Je hochai la tête et oubliant toutes les règles de politesses, je la pris dans mes bras.  
  
- Je vous laisse ? demanda Talon en s'adressant à Impa.  
  
- Oui bien sûr ! répondit-elle d'un air amusé.  
  
Elle échangea quelques rubis pour toute une série de bouteilles de lait de Lon-Lon et il repartit après m'avoir adressé un signe de main.  
  
Toute contente, je trépignais sur place à l'idée de commencer cette semaine qui promettait d'être chargée comme d'habitude. J'adorais être au château car on me faisait mon éducation et mon travail ne me donnaient pas trop de peine. J'avais beaucoup de temps libres que je passais avec la princesse où nous jouions ensemble de l'ocarina.  
  
- Allez, un petit-déjeuner vous attend ! signala Impa.  
  
On nous conduisit à une somptueuse table où toutes sortes de mets délicieux étaient dressés. Affamée, je dus attendre que tout le monde fut assis pour commencer enfin à manger. Bien sûr, j'essayais de ne pas trop me jeter sur les aliments tellement ils étaient bons. La dignité avant tout !  
  
Après m'être rassasiée, pour commencer je devais aller nourrir les chevaux des écuries car ils savaient tous que j'aimais faire ce travail là.  
  
Pour certains, je leur changeais le box pour mettre ensuite une litière toute fraîche.  
  
Ceci fait, je revêtis des vêtements propres et on me conduisit dans une salle où se trouvais Zelda. Là, on nous apprit l'histoire, la géographie, la magie et les langues.  
  
Ensuite nous avions tout l'après-midi de libre. Après le repas, Zelda et moi allâmes dans la salle de distraction où nous jouions en principe de l'ocarina. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent :  
  
- Peux-tu me dire tout ce que tu veux sur le Héros du Temps ? questionnai-je en venant droit au but.  
  
- Sur le Héros du Temps ? répéta-t-elle étonnée par ma demande.  
  
- Oui, lui confirmai-je.  
  
- Je... c'est à dire... balbutia-t-elle. C'est comme si j'avais vécu une vie antérieure puisque c'était mon futur mais c'est aussi mon passé. Alors si tu veux que je te parle de Link, c'est que je ne sais pas trop ce que tu attends de moi.  
  
- Parle-moi de lui. A quoi il ressemble ? Est-il fort et beau ? Courageux et puissant ?  
  
- Hmmmm... Oui il est beau, déclara Zelda, le courage et la puissance ne manquaient pas chez lui.  
  
Pendant un instant elle fut perdue dans ses pensées puis une larme roula le long de sa joue.  
  
- Tu l'aimais ? osai-je demander.  
  
- Je crois que oui, avoua Zelda, mais c'est étrange car je l'aime dans mon futur mais pas dans mon présent... Je ne suis qu'une petite fille ! Je ne suis pas la grande princesse que j'étais ou deviendrai ! Je ne suis pas une adulte et mon cœur a encore bien des choses à apprendre...  
  
- J'aime bien quand tu sors tes belles phrases, soupirai-je.  
  
La princesse me sourit et nous partîmes dans un grand rire. La discussion était close.  
  
Nous passâmes la fin de la journée à jouer de l'Ocarina. Le Roi en personne vint nous écouter un peu et tellement je jouais bien, il me donna quelques rubis que je m'empressai de faire apporter au Ranch Lon-Lon.  
  
Quand vint l'heure de dormir, Impa me conduisit à ma chambre. Elle était simplement meublée et sentait le propre. Mes vêtements étaient pliés dans un coin et un lit bien douillé m'attendait.  
  
On me fit vêtir une somptueuse robe de chambre et à peine ai-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormis.  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, j'entendis des cris et des pleurs, c'était sans doute moi qui faisais un cauchemar. Mais peu à peu tout fut plus distinct et je découvris avec horreur que tout cela était réalité. En effet, tout le château était ébranlé par je ne sais quel événement et tout le monde était en émoi. Je sautai au bas de mon lit et au même moment, une gouvernante rentra dans ma chambre. Son visage était ravagé d'une peur imminente et ses traits tirés m'indiquaient qu'elle était très fatiguée :  
  
- Mademoiselle Will ! Il faut que vous rentriez chez vous ! m'ordonna- t-elle affolée.  
  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je vivement en sentant monter en moi un désir d'aventure.  
  
- Rentrez chez-vous ! C'est dangereux de rester ici ! s'acharna-t-elle à me répéter.  
  
Elle m'aida rapidement à m'habiller et à rassembler mes affaires dans un petit sac avant de s'enfuir en larmes.  
  
Intriguée, je sortis dans le corridor où une agitation régnait devant la porte de la chambre de Zelda. Je m'avançai vers un garde en espérant qu'il puisse m'éclairer :  
  
Qu'est-il arriv ? le questionnai-je.  
  
Rentre chez toi petite ! me répondit-il.  
  
Décidément ! Il me prenait vraiment pour une petite fille ! C'est vrai, j'en étais une mais quand même, j'étais en âge de savoir !  
  
Non ! Je veux qu'on me dise ! m'emportai-je en tapant du pied. Je n'ai plus six ans !  
  
- Ouah ! Doucement petite ! m'ordonna-t-il. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe eh bien je vais te dire. Nous avons repéré une concentration maléfique dans le donjon et de suite la Princesse a été mise en sûreté, Impa la emmenée. Le problème est qu'au moment où elles sont parties, l'aura que nous avons décelée s'est divisée en cinq parties qui sont allées chacune en un point différent d'Hyrule. L'une vert le désert Hanté, une autre vers le Bois Perdus, une en direction du Mont du Péril, une vers le Lac Hylia et une autre vers le village Cocorico. Mais depuis peu de temps la concentration maléfique a doublé et un visage est apparut... celui qui a entraîné tous les maux d'Hyrule, celui qui a été vaincu par le Héros du temps : le visage du seigneur du Malin Ganondorf ! Nous pensons que c'est un avertissement mais nous n'en savons pas plus malheureusement.  
  
Ca suffisait largement pour moi. Je me faufilai parmis les nombreuses personnes et réussis à rentrer dans la chambre de Zelda. Pourquoi voulais- je y aller ? Sans doute parce que je voulais jouer les détectives et que je savais la princesse intelligente. Et j'eus raison de suivre mon intuition car dans un coin de la vaste pièce je trouvai quelque chose qui semblait intéressant. Je m'approchai et découvris l'Ocarina du Temps, Trésor de la famille royale depuis des lustres. Il était posé sur une feuille de papier que je ramassai et lus. Zelda avait dessiné la Triforce et avait inscrit dessous « courage ». Je regardai tour à tour l'instrument et le dessin. L'ocarina du Temps et la Triforce du courage... Je sus alors ce que Zelda attendait de moi. C'était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche : je devais apporter l'Ocarina du Temps au Héros du Temps. Telle était ma mission et l'occasion en même temps de rencontrer ce garçon légendaire.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voil ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, les bonnes comme les mauvaises ! Tout est accept ! C'est qu'un début mais bon... Voil !  
  
kissssss.......  
  
Elwïn (willestrellahotmail.com) 


	3. Chapitre 2: Rencontre avec un Héros

LE POUVOIR ANCESTRAL

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec un HérosAprès tous ces nombreux évènements, un garde me raccompagna au Ranch Lon- Lon. Ce soir là, la nuit était très sombre, comme si elle s'était déjà préparé à ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Toutes les étables étaient silencieuses, quelques chevaux galopaient dans l'espère d'enclot rond où ils pouvaient courir en toute liberté.  
  
Je regardai un moment le ciel assombrit par une menace inconnue puis je me dirigeai vers le manège des chevaux. Là-bas, je rejoignis Epona, la petite jument puis je lui caressai l'encolure en lui murmurant :  
  
- Alors, je crois que tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton maître... Une longue aventure vous attend encore une fois... Tu en as de la chance. Moi j'aimerai bien faire partie du voyage !  
  
Comme si elle comprenait mes paroles, elle hennit doucement. Je tenais toujours dans ma main serrée le dessin de Zelda. C'était maintenant ou jamais... Cette nuit j'allais passer à l'action.  
  
Je poussai la porte de la chambre où Malon et Lynn dormaient. Je pris un sac discrètement, mon pendentif porte-bonheur dont je me séparais jamais, il représentait la Triforce. Je passai la chaîne en or autour de mon cou et fermai les yeux en serrant contre ma poitrine le bijoux. Oui, ça allait être une superbe aventure !  
  
Pour terminer avec la chambre, je m'emparai de la couverture de mon lit et de quelques rubis de ma tirelire, le tout finit dans mon sac avec le reste. Lynn et Malon dormaient toujours à poings fermés heureusement. Mais alors que je poussai la porte pour sortir de la pièce, je trébuchai sur une idiote de poule qui s'était aventurée jusque dans la chambre. Je faillis m'étaler par terre mais je me retins de justesse à la porte. Malheureusement, en reposant mon pied au sol, j'écrasai la poule au passage. Elle se mit à hurler à l'agonie.  
  
- Chuuuuuut !! m'efforçai-je de la calmer. Tu vas les réveiller !  
  
Je la saisis et la jetai précipitamment dans l'escalier pour la faire taire. Mais elle était tellement tenace et irritée, qu'elle revint à la charge, espérant sans doute se venger.  
  
- Mmmh ? fit la voix endormie de Malon. C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ?  
  
- Will c'est toi ? demanda Lynn.  
  
C'est pas vrai, cette maudite poule les avait réveillées.  
  
- Rendormez-vous les filles, suppliai-je.  
  
Mais au lieu de ça, Malon alluma une lanterne. Une lumière diffuse nous éclaira et je pus distinguer le visage de mes deux amies peinant à rester éveillées.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? m'interrogea Lynn. Tu n'es pas au château ?  
  
- Non, répondis-je décidée à leur dire la raison de ma présence ici. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et j'ai pour mission d'aller retrouver le Héros du Temps !  
  
- Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il pass ? s'inquiéta déjà Lynn.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop, avouai-je. Mais je ne dois pas m'attarder ici ! il faut que je parte !  
  
- Je viens avec toi ! dit soudain Malon.  
  
Je n'avais pas le temps de la contredire et de la raisonner et puis de toute façon elle avait l'air déterminée.  
  
- D'accord, mais dépêche toi, lui ordonnai-je.  
  
Malon poussa un cri de joie et s'affaira à préparer ses affaires. Seule Lynn demeurait apeurée et craintive à l'idée de cette folle aventure où nous foncions tête baissée.  
  
- Tu viens avec nous ? lui demandai-je inutilement.  
  
Mais à la grande surprise de Malon et moi, elle répondit :  
  
- Je ne veux pas rester seule, je... je viens avec vous !  
  
Sa voix était un peu tremblotante mais je savais qu'elle serait à la hauteur de ce qui nous attendait.  
  
Pendant qu'elles préparaient leurs effets personnels, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Heureusement pour nous, Talon et Ingo dormaient dans les chambres au-dessus de l'étable qui se trouvait en face du bâtiment où nous étions.  
  
Mon ocarina se trouvait déjà dans mon sac mais il me fallait maintenant au moins une arme pour me défendre bien que je ne sache pratiquement rien manier. Seule Malon savait se servir correctement d'un arc. Ma petite taille ne me permettait pas de m'attribuer une épée c'est ainsi que je dus me saisir d'une dague que j'accrochai à ma ceinture.  
  
Après quelques minutes, nous étions toutes prêtes et Malon avait pris un arc et des flèches à sa taille, le tout rangé dans un carquois. Lynn s'était occupée des vivres.  
  
Une fois dehors, je leur intimai le silence et leur chuchotai :  
  
- Avant que nous partions, je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai aucune idée jusqu'où cette aventure va nous mener. Etes-vous vraiment sûres de vouloir partir avec moi ?  
  
Elles hochèrent la tête, la réponse était claire.  
  
Nous décidâmes de prendre avec nous trois petits chevaux pour nos déplacements dont Epona faisait partie.  
  
C'est moi qui monterai Epona ! dis-je d'avance.  
  
Malon prit une petite jument nommée Everyne et Lynn un poulain appelé Fire. Nous étions enfin prêtes. Une poussé d'adrénaline me parcourue et je poussai Epona au galop pour sortir du ranch Lon-Lon, mes deux amies à la suite. Le vent vint glisser agréablement sur mon visage, la lune nous éclairait faiblement, voilée par d'obscures nuages.  
  
Quelques foulées plus tard, nous débouchâmes sur la vaste plaine d'Hyrule. Nous paraissions toutes petites comparées à cette immense étendue d'herbe. Tout était calme, comme si cette nuit rien ne s'était passé. Seule la lune voilée d'un nuage sombre montrait que quelque chose de terrible se préparait.  
  
Je partis à nouveau au galop, suivie des deux autres, et traversai toute cette plaine gigantesque.. Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je poussai un long cri de victoire.  
  
Nous chevauchâmes jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'entrée de la forêt Kokiri. Nous avions croisé quelques zombies en chemin mais ils étaient tellement ridicules que je les avais passé en me moquant d'eux.  
  
- Will, à toi l'honneur, fit Malon. C'était ton idée passe devant.  
  
La tête haute, j'engageai Epona dans ce petit tunnel fait d'un tronc d'arbre pour pénétrer quelques minutes plus tard sur un petit pont suspendu. Au bout de celui-ci se présentait le dernier obstacle qui nous séparait du lieu ou vivait le héros du temps : encore un tunnel. Celui-ci passé, je fus émerveillée des lieux... je n'étais jamais allée dans la forêt Kokiri et toutes ces maisons de petite taille étaient adorables. Je n'eut pas le temps de contempler plus car un garçon aux habits vert et aux cheveux oranges courut jusqu'à nous, un bâton à la main. Une petite fée violette volait à ses côtés.  
  
- Eh vous ! Vous n'êtes pas des Kokiris ? !  
  
- Non, répondis-je en ne baissant pas le regard. Nous sommes Hyliennes. Nous venons voir le Héros du Temps. Nous avons un message important à lui porter.  
  
Il nous regarda d'un air méfiant puis nous demanda de déposer nos armes sur le sol en attendant qu'il aille chercher leur chef.  
  
- Pétard mais on n'a pourtant pas l'air de monstre ! grognai-je.  
  
En colère, je ne laissai pas le temps au Kokiri de revenir que j'ordonnai à Epona d'avancer pour rechercher la maison du Héros du Temps.  
  
Mais à peine eu-je repéré une habitation différente que toute une armée de Kokiris arrivèrent et me bloquèrent la route. Epona se cabra manquant me faire tomber à terre. Je la calmai et jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à Lynn et Malon, cinq Kokiris les entouraient en les menaçant avec lances et épées. Je sortis la mienne en pensant les impressionner mais rien n'y fit.  
  
Mais soudain il y'eut un grand silence où tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser place à un garçon blond, accompagné d'une fillette aux cheveux verts. Il était aussi petit que moi et il portait une tunique lui arrivant au dessus de ses genoux dénudés. Certains auraient pu dire « c'est ça le Héros du Temps ?! » , mais pas moi. Ses yeux bleus laissaient voir une sagesse et un courage que nul ne possédait. La fille à côté donnait aussi l'impression d'être quelqu'un à qui l'on devait respect.  
  
- Que veux-tu à Link ? demanda celle-ci.  
  
- Je ne répondrai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas tous baissé vos armes, m'entêtai-je.  
  
Link remarqua alors Malon et ma monture Epona, il donna l'ordre aux autres de nous laisser tranquille. Tous les enfants aux habits verts obéirent et s'en allèrent un peu plus loin tout en gardant tout de même un œil méfiant sur nous.  
  
- C'est bon, on va pas faire un crime ! grognai-je en descendant de ma jument.  
  
Je fis face au jeune garçon blond et soutenus son regard rempli de maturité et de courage. D'habitude j'avais le don de rendre les gens très mal à l'aise avec mes yeux scrutateurs et imposants mais le Héros du Temps fut la première personne qui ne flancha pas. Du défi nous animait tous les deux.  
  
La Princesse Zelda m'a chargé de te retrouver, déclarai-je sans quitter ses yeux d'un bleu pur.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête m'insistant à continuer :  
  
- Il fallait que je te donne ça, dis-je en sortant l'Ocarina du Temps et le dessin fait par Zelda. Je suppose qu'elle voulait que je te le donne. C'est bien toi non qui possède la Triforce du courage ? Enfin, c'est ce qui est marqué dans les livres en tout cas...  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Hyrule ? me demanda Link.  
  
- Ben je sais pas trop... C'était la pagaille ! Les gens étaient au château étaient tous affolés ! La princesse a fuit heureusement pour se mettre en sécurité. On m'a juste dit que c'était que c'était une histoire de concentration maléfique au château, elle s'est divisé en plusieurs parties, une vers chaque lieu où se sont déroulées tes aventures. Le visage du Malin est là-dessous c'est sûr...  
  
Ni Malon, ni Lynn, ni Link ne dirent rien.  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demandai-je au garçon blond. Tu vas encore tous nous sauver ?  
  
- Je vais essayer, répondit-il. Merci de m'avoir ramener l'Ocarina du Temps et Epona, mais vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et de protéger vos chevaux et votre ranch.  
  
- Quoi ??!! hurlai-je ce qui eu pour effet de se faire rapprocher les Kokiris qui nous surveillaient toujours. On ne vient pas avec toi !?  
  
- Heu Will... fit timidement Lynn. On va quand même pas se lancer là- dedans...  
  
- Elle a raison... approuva Link. On est trop jeune c'est peut-être trop dangereux pour vous.  
  
- Trop dangereux ?! Mais regarde toi ! Tu es tout petit ! Tu as notre âge et tu crois que tu vas réussir à sauver le monde tout seul ? !  
  
- Heu... je te signale qu'il l'a déjà fait une fois... glissa Malon.  
  
- Non ! continuai-je prise dans mon élan. Tu auras sans doute besoin de nous. De plus nous avons chacune quelques notions qui pourraient t'être utiles ! Et puis nous sommes trop impliquées maintenant.  
  
Il était trop lasse pour me contredire alors il accepta. Heureuse, je sautai dans les bras de Malon pendant que Lynn se faisait à l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas revoir ses chères poules avant un baille.  
  
Pendant que Link rassemblait ses effets personnels, j'essayai de la convaincre que cette aventure allait être géniale et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre car nous étions avec le Héros du Temps ! Elle ne fut qu'à moitié rassurée mais bon, il fallait bien qu'elle s'habitue !  
  
Quand Link revint, sans un mot il grimpa sur Epona alors que Malon et Lynn en firent de même avec leur monture. Je les stoppai net :  
  
- Eh oh ! Il y'a trois chevaux, on est quatre. Y'a comme qui dirait un petit problème non ?  
  
Tous les trois me regardèrent comme si je sortais des Bois Perdus, puis Epona, malgré les protestations de Link, s'avança vers moi et frotta affectueusement ses naseaux contre mon bras.  
  
- Non Epona, lui murmurai-je, j'adorerai te monter mais ton vrai maître est en selle...  
  
Link soupira et me permit de monter derrière lui. Le pied ! Moi Will, dix ans, j'allais parcourir le monde à dos de poulain avec le Héros du Temps !  
  
Mais alors que nous nous apprêtâmes à partir, une voix de fillette nous retint :  
  
- Link !  
  
Je vis la Kokiri aux cheveux verts de tout à l'heure s'approcher.  
  
- Tu pars donc une nouvelle fois... dit-elle dans un souffle avec la voix remplie de tristesse.  
  
- Oui Saria... répondit l'intéressé. Mais je reviendrai te voir c'est promis...  
  
Les yeux de la fille s'emplirent de larmes et elle accourut vers Link qui se baissa pour la recevoir sans ses bras du haut d'Epona. A la fin de leur étreinte ils se regardèrent encore une dernière fois sans dire un mot puis sans prévenir, le garçon aux habits verts fit partir notre monture au galop pour ne pas avoir sans doute à se retourner. Je dus m'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Son épée et son bouclier faisaient du bruit au rythme d'Epona comme un tempo régulier.  
  
Le jour commençait à pointer, annonçant une nouvelle journée quelque peu différente en raison de la nouvelle menace qui approchait.  
  
- Que va-t-on faire Link ? lui demandai-je à l'oreille.  
  
- Aller au château et trouver des indices !  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre !! Ca manque un peu d'action direz- vous mais bon commencer une fanfic oblige à faire une certaine introduction alors bon... va falloir supporter ça !! En tout cas si vous aimez n'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review ! ! Ca me ferait plaisir ! Ou alors vous pouvez me contacter par MSN ou par email à cette adresse : willestrellahotmail.com  
  
Kissssssss  
  
Elwïn 


	4. Chapitre 3: Investigation

LE POUVOIR ANCESTRAL

Chapitre 3 : Investigation  
  
Après une chevauchée le long de la plaine d'Hyrule, nous arrivâmes devant le pont levis conduisant au marché. Quand nous y pénétrâmes, il n'y avait plus personne comme chaque matin, Talon ne faisait pas sa tournée comme à son habitude, les stands n'étaient pas là et il n'y avait plus d'odeur alléchantes, plus de cris, plus de rire, plus de musique... Seulement le silence.  
  
- Tout le monde a déserté et s'est barricadé chez soit, remarqua Malon.  
  
Nous traversâmes au pas cette place, le bruit de nos sabots résonnant sur le pavé. Mais je n'avais pas peur.  
  
Quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant le château de la Princesse Zelda, nous découvrîmes avec stupéfaction qu'il était situé juste en dessous de lourds nuages noirs maléfiques.  
  
- On va laisser les chevaux ici...déclara Link.  
  
Nous descendîmes tous de nos montures et accourûmes jusqu'au château. Cette fois-ci je n'y allait pas pour passer du bon temps avec Zelda, mais pour aider à sauver Hyrule.  
  
A l'intérieur, il y faisait un froid glacial. Même les gardes n'étaient plus là pour garder les lieux.  
  
- Suivez-moi, nous dit Link.  
  
Il dégaina sa petite épée Kokiri et il courut gravir les marches menant au donjon. Zelda avait raison quand elle disait que le Héros du Temps était fort et courageux, il respirait la vie et la témérité. Mais j'avoue que j'avais été déçue niveau physique, ne devait-il pas être beau ? Bah, c'était sans doute des histoires de grands, bien que Zelda soit une petite fille. Ces choses là je ne les comprenais pas trop.  
  
A force d'être perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que nous étions arrivés.  
  
- C'est impressionnant ! s'exclama Malon.  
  
En effet, dans la tour où nous étions, s'élevait un grand cercle noir composé de molécules maléfiques et des tas de choses invisibles semblaient être aspirées dedans. Nous pouvions même dire que cette concentration grandissait à vu d'œil ! Link s'était approché de cette chose et regardait à l'intérieur.  
  
- Que vois-tu ? demanda Lynn anxieuse.  
  
- Je vois le visage de Zelda... décrit Link. Mais c'est bizarre on dirait que ses traits se modifient et s'effacent lentement.  
  
Il marqua une pause en s'approchant un peu plus avant d'ajouter :  
  
- Mais... on dirait que c'est le visage de Ganondorf qui le remplace ! Et tu m'as dit que cette chose était aussi présente à différents endroits d'Hyrule ?  
  
- Oui, confirmai-je.  
  
Il hocha la tête sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque un peu de conversation ? signalai- je à Lynn et Malon en manière de confidence.  
  
- Personne n'est parfait, me répondirent-elles.  
  
Soudain, je ne vis plus Link :  
  
- Il est passé o ? ! m'exclamai-je.  
  
Je courus à la sortie et le rattrapai :  
  
- Eh mais attend nous !  
  
Il ne dit rien et continua à avancer.  
  
- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on le suive de près si on ne veut pas le perdre, déclara Lynn.  
  
- On t'accompagne Link ! m'indignai-je. Tu pourrais nous attendre !  
  
Il se retourna et me fit face :  
  
- Ah désolé, mais on a pas trop le temps de traîner alors essayez d'être à mon allure, c'est grave ce qui arrive. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour rentrer chez vous, c'est ce que je ferai moi si j'avais le choix.  
  
- Je suis sûre que tu seras bien content un jour de nous avoir à tes côtés, remarquai-je.  
  
- Mais ce jour là n'est pas encore arrivé.  
  
Sur ces mots nous repartîmes du château, il n'y avait rien à apprendre ici. Nous empruntâmes les sentier amenant à la place du marché et, tout en marchant, je me retournai pour regarder une dernière fois l'immense palais. Quelque chose m'attira l'attention sur le donjon où se trouvait le cercle maléfique.  
  
- Eh ! Arrêtez-vous un instant ! ordonnai-je aux autres. Regardez !  
  
Ils se retournèrent et dirigèrent leurs yeux vers l'endroit que je pointais du doigt. Une tâche noire apparaissait sur la façade blanche de la tour, je la distinguais à peine à cause de l'obscurité mais elle était bien visible.  
  
- Je crois que je commence à comprendre... souffla Link.  
  
Nous rejoignîmes les chevaux et nous dirigeâmes vers la place du marché. Je laissai le Héros du Temps diriger Epona, après tout, c'est lui qui commandait, et il nous emmena au village Cocorico.  
  
Quand nous passâmes le portail, une foule était amassée autour de l'endroit où se trouvait le puit. Des exclamations nous parvenaient. Quand les villageois nous virent arriver ils s'écartèrent en reconnaissant Link. Nous descendîmes de nos montures et une femme apeurée cria :  
  
- Il est revenu hanté nos maisons ! Il est revenu !  
  
Intrigués, nous suivîmes Link qui s'était approché du puit.  
  
- Waaaaah ! m'exclamai-je.  
  
En effet, au lieu d'avoir affaire à des briques grises, celles-ci étaient d'une couleur violette très foncée, pratiquement noire.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, se confirma Link pour lui tout seul.  
  
Et puis en regardant de plus attentivement, je notai que le contenu du puit ressemblait étrangement au cercle du château d'Hyrule. Curieuse, je voulus toucher à cette eau. Etait-ce vraiment une eau normale ? Elle semblait différente. J'approchai prudemment ma main en me penchant au- dessus de cette surface obscure. Quand je fus à deux millimètres du contact, l'eau avait commencé à frémir... Mais alors que j'y étais presque, Link m'attrapa le poignet et me tira en arrière :  
  
- Eeeeeh !me plaignis-je.  
  
- N'y touche pas, m'ordonna-t-il.  
  
- Et pourquoi ?  
  
- N'y touche pas c'est tout, répéta-t-il en rejoignant les poulains.  
  
Vexée, je fis une imitation de son caractère derrière son dos, ce qui fit rire Malon. Puis je montai derrière lui sur Epona. Les habitants du village d'étonnèrent qu'on ne restât pas plus de temps mais Link savait à priori ce qu'il fallait faire.  
  
- Où allons nous ? lui demandai-je alors que nous traversions la plaine d'Hyrule au galop.  
  
- Au Lac Hylia, me répondit-il. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose pour être sûr...  
  
- Ah...  
  
Malon et Lynn suivaient. Je n'avais aucune idée à quoi voulait en venir Link quand il disait qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose mais je préférais ne pas poser la question. Il allait encore m'envoyer sur les roses.  
  
Au lieu de ça, je regardai le Ranch Lon Lon. Ingo et talon devaient s'inquiéter pour nous. Mais c'était tellement excitant ce qui nous arrivait ! Et je ne regrettais pas du tout de m'être engagée là-dedans !  
  
Alors que je rêvassais, je ne remarquai pas que nous étions arrivé aux obstacles qui barraient la route pour le lac.  
  
- Link, un poulain ne peut pas sauter ça ! s'affola Lynn. Il faut faire le tour !  
  
- Non vous pouvez y arriver ! cria Link.  
  
L'obstacle s'approchait de plus en plus. Je n'étais pas inquiète, au contraire, je sentis l'adrénaline monter en moi.  
  
- Accroche toi bien, me conseilla Link.  
  
Et au moment où la barrière de fer se présenta, je me cramponnai de toutes mes forces à la petite taille du Kokiri, tellement fort que ma joue était collée contre son dos. Puis je nous sentis décoller du sol et atterrir brutalement de l'autre côté de l'obstacle. Epona avait réussi ! De peu, mais elle avait réussi ! Par contre il n'en était pas de même pour les autres : leur monture avait refusé de sauter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Malon.  
  
- Laissez les ici, déclara Link. Vous reviendrez les chercher au retour.  
  
Elles s'exécutèrent et attachèrent les reines de leur poulain autour d'un arbuste aux alentours, pour ne pas qu'ils s'enfuient. Puis elles grimpèrent l'échelle qui servait à passer l'obstacle. Une fois de l'autre côté, Epona marcha au pas de façon à être de la même allure que les piétonnes Malon et Lynn. Bientôt, le Lac Hylia s'offrirait à nous...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre qui est un peu court c'est vrai ! ' Et je voulais dire aussi que je suis désolée si je retranscrit mal le caractère de Link mais c'est à dire que c'est assez difficile vu que dans le jeu il parle très peu ! Alors bon je fais du mieux que je peux...En plus niveau maturité je vois mal Link très gamin même étant jeune alors ben ma foi il a de l'avance comparé aux autres ! Voil ! Alors merci à Syrul pour sa review !!  
  
Elwïn (willestrellahotmail.com) 


	5. Chapitre 4: Attaque au Lac Hylia et sauv...

LE POUVOIR ANCESTRAL  
  
Chapitre 4 : Attaque au Lac Hylia et sauvetage  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard nous débouchâmes sur une vaste étendue d'eau, bordée d'une petite bâtisse où, je crois, habitait un scientifique. Un pont suspendu en bois menait à un petit îlot où se trouvait un arbre. Etrange... Pourquoi avait-il poussé à cet endroit là exactement ? Je fis part de ma question à Link mais il me répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Je m'entrepris alors à essayer de deviner ce que ce tronc pouvait bien cacher. Un trésor ? Une cachette secrète ? Un puissant sortilège ?  
  
Mais alors que je me posai toutes ces questions, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'au milieu du Lac Hylia, vers l'endroit où deux espèces de colonnes surmontées d'un losange étaient immergés, l'eau était noircie, comme si on avait jeté le contenu d'une bouteille d'encre à cette endroit. C'était un peu le même phénomène que dans le puit à Cocorico. Link semblait très fasciné par ce sombre prodige mais moi, tout ce qui m'intéressait pour le moment c'était cet arbre seul au milieu de sa petite île. Je décidai alors d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, après tout, je ne risquai rien.  
  
- Lynn, Malon, chuchotai-je pour ne pas déranger Link dans ses pensées, je vais là-bas, dis-je le doigt pointé vers la direction en question.  
  
- Attend nous alors ! fit Malon. On vient avec toi.  
  
Laissant le Héros du Temps seul, nous trottinâmes vers le pont suspendu. Une fois dessus, le balancement que nous créions en marchant m'amusa beaucoup.  
  
- C'est chouette ! remarquai-je en faisant bouger le plus possible les cordes.  
  
Ce petit jeu là me plaisait vraiment et il fut encore plus intéressant quand Malon s'y mit. Lynn, quant à elle qui n'était pas de nature joueuse, nous suppliait d'arrêter en s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux rebords.  
  
Seulement voilà, toute cette excitation me fit un peu oublier tout ce qui m'entourait et ni Malon, ni moi, ne vîmes l'immense oiseau passer près de Lynn et la saisir dans ses immenses serres. C'est uniquement quand elle cria que nous remarquâmes le gigantesque volatile aux plumes noires et aux yeux rouges terrifiant.  
  
Malon eut le réflexe de sortir son petit arc et de préparer une flèche. Elle attendit quelques secondes histoire d'être sûre d'atteindre sa cible sans blesser sa cousine. Puis elle tira.  
  
- Non ! hurla Link qui arrivait en courant.  
  
Mais trop tard, la flèche arriva à destination, se plantant au-dessus de l'aile de l'animal. Surprise je vis avec horreur ses serres commencer à se relâcher et je compris tout de suite pourquoi Link avait tenté d'empêcher Malon de décocher sa flèche : Lynn allait tomber à l'endroit où l'eau avait une teinte foncée. De plus je savais qu'elle avait des difficultés à nager...  
  
L'oiseau lâcha totalement sa victime et je la vis avec frayeur tomber à l'eau, sa chute au ralentie à mes yeux. Elle atterrit dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure, avec de la chance, juste à côté de la zone « contaminée ». Mais elle en été suffisamment proche pour être en danger. Je voulus sauter par dessus le pont pour aller la chercher étant une bonne nageuse mais Link me retint :  
  
- C'est trop dangereux, vous vous noierez toutes les deux !  
  
- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser l ! s'exclama Malon paniquée.  
  
Mais c'est à ce moment là que l'oiseau choisit pour passer à la contre- attaque sur ses agresseurs.  
  
- Couchez-vous ! nous ordonna Link.  
  
D'un rapide mouvement nous exécutâmes et l'animal passa juste au-dessus en entaillant au passage ma main d'une de ses griffes car j'avais protégé ma tête en plaçant mes bras sur l'arrière de mon crâne. La douleur fut fulgurante et je me mis à serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer, je détestais qu'on me voie larmoyer, c'était afficher ma faiblesse et ça me rendait honteuse. Dans mon cas en ce moment je ne pus m'empêcher de sangloter. Heureusement cela s'entendit à peine, les cris de Lynn résonnant puissamment dans l'air.  
  
Rapidement, Link roula sur lui-même et sortit son lance-pierre. Puis en restant le dos couché contre les planches de bois du pont, il visa soigneusement le volatile en préparant sa pierre, et avant que l'oiseau ne revienne à la charge, il catapulta le projectile qui vint crever l'œil de l'ennemi. Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, l'animal repartit, mais gravement blessé, on le vit s'écraser dans l'eau quelques mètres plus loin. Je me relevai illico en tenant ma main blessée contre moi pour vérifier que Lynn tenait toujours bon. Elle s'en sortait toujours mais commençait à fatiguer, de plus, elle n'était vraiment plus très loin de la zone sombre.  
  
Mais soudain, alors que Link s'apprêtait à plonger la sauver, une forme blanche très rapide se fit apercevoir dans l'eau. Ca ne devait sans doute pas être un humain, mais quoi alors ? La silhouette s'approcha alors de Lynn qui tentait vainement de rester à la surface, puis elle sembla s'arrêter. Je compris alors : elle allait sauver l'Hylienne de la noyade ! De là où j'étais je ne distinguais pas encore tout à fait les traits du sauveur, tout ce que j'apercevais c'était une tâche blanche.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent du danger de l'eau sombre et se dirigèrent vers la rive près de par-là où nous étions arrivés. Je courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, suivie de près par Malon et Link, et rejoignis les deux personnes étendues sur le rivage. Quand j'arrivai à eux, le sauveur eut à peine le temps de relâcher Lynn que je la serrai contre moi, trop contente qu'elle n'ait rien. Je l'entendis pleurer mais je pense qu'elle avait eu plus peur que mal. C'est alors que je me rappelai que c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait sauvé. Je me tournai vers l'intéressé en question : c'était un jeune Zora. C'était pas la première fois que j'en voyais un car il y en avait quelque fois un ou deux à la place du marché mais j'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Celui-ci était plus petit et moins musclé que ceux que j'avais déjà rencontré, c'est pour cela que j'en conclu qu'il était plus jeune. Sa peau était parsemée à différents endroits de taches bleus turquoises. Des nageoires partaient de ses bras et de sa taille, et ses pieds étaient légèrement palmés ce qui lui permettait de se mouvoir aisément dans l'eau. Ses yeux étaient grands et d'un bleu océan très foncé, tintés par endroits d'un violet sombre. Il respirait l'intelligence et la sagesse malgré qu'il est une apparence un peu jeune. Il se tenait droit et fière quand il était debout comme tous bon Zora qui se respecte.  
  
- Merci de l'avoir sauvé, fit Link à notre place car nous étions trop occupé à s'assurer que Lynn n'était pas blessée.  
  
- C'est normal, répondit le Zora. Et vous ? Personne n'a été bless par l'oiseau ?  
  
En disant cela, le garçon poisson me regarda. Je compris tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion aussi d'un geste vif je tentai de camoufler ma main ensanglantée car je ne voulais pas montrer que je nécessitais de l'aide. Mais mes vêtements tâchés de sang me trahissaient cruellement. Le Zora s'avança vers moi et attrapa doucement mon poignet pour que je sorte ma blessure de sa cachette. Ses doigts étaient étrangement frais et doux, je sentais les minuscules écailles qui composaient sa peau, c'était très curieux.  
  
Il examina ensuite mon entaille silencieusement et je m'efforçai d'avoir une expression dégagée pour ne pas les transposer que je souffrais. Il réfléchit un moment et plongea dans l'eau. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait je regardai tour à tour Malon, Lynn et Link. Mais eux aussi semblaient autant perdus que moi.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard , le Zora refit surface. Il tenait dans sa main des espèces d'algues vertes en bouillis. Il s'approcha de moi et appliqua la substance pâteuse sur ma blessure.  
  
- Ce sont des algues aux propriétés curatives, expliqua-t-il. On ne les trouve uniquement qu'au fond des eaux. On les nomme « algues Cylmaïques ».  
  
Effectivement, en très peu de temps je sentis une sensation de fraîcheur s'insinuer dans la plaie, et elle me fit nettement moins mal.  
  
- D'ici la fin de la journée ta blessure aura commencé à cicatriser, déclara le Zora. Au faite, je m'appelle Eïko.  
  
- Moi c'est Will, dis-je.  
  
- Malon, se présenta celle-ci.  
  
- Lynn...  
  
- Et...  
  
- Toi Link, le coupa le garçon poisson. Je sais. La Princesse Ruto ne parle plus que de toi au royaume.  
  
- Ah... fit ce dernier.  
  
- Je suppose que tu es venu ici à cause de l'eau ténébreuse... Ou du moins pour la raison qui a déclenché ça.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Chez Nous les Zoras, Nous ne savons pas d'où cela provient et Notre Roi hésite à y aller envoyer quelqu'un, Nous ne savons pas si cette étrange teinte est dangereuse ou non, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que cela ne c'était jamais produit auparavant.  
  
- Mais... commençai-je. Link, tu nous avais pas dit que tu voulais vérifier quelque chose en venant ici ?  
  
- Heu si... répondit celui-ci. Mais je vais rien dire , c'est pas moi qui est le mieux placé ici pour expliquer les évènements.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire qu'un Conseil des Sages va avoir lieu, nous informa Eïko. Il sera sans doute dans le sanctuaire dont personne ne connaît l'emplacement car il est au sein du Temple du Temps. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas Link que tu y soit appelé. J'espère que tu en sauras plus. Enfin bon... sur ce je vous laisse.  
  
Le Zora se tourna vers Lynn et lui dit :  
  
- Prends soin de toi.  
  
Après cela il s'engouffra dans l'eau et partit. Dès son départ je ressentis une immense fatigue m'envahir, effectivement je n'avais pas dormi cette nuit. Je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Mais je m'efforçai de réunir mes dernières forces au moins jusqu'à ce que Link décide qu'on s'arrête un moment pour dormir.  
  
_A suivre..._  
  
Voilà terminé pour ce chapitre ! Je suis contente parce qu'il est un peu moins court que d'habitude !! Bon par contre ça m'étonnerait que je poste la suite aussi rapidement que je l'ai fait là parce que bon en ce moment j'avais le temps parce que j'ai fait le pont de l'ascension mais après y'aura les cours! Alors merci Syrul et Cheyna pour vos encouragements ! Syrul, tu as tout à fait raison pour Link et son caractère tu as tout à fait exprimé ce que je pensais ! Et Cheyna merci pour tes conseils sur la présentation car tu remarquera que je les ai suivi ! -) Comme quoi je suis à l'écoute de tout ! Merci beaucoup !!!  
  
Bisous  
  
Elwïn 


	6. Chapitre 5: Rendezvous avec Impa

**LE POUVOIR ANCESTRAL**

****  
  
**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous avec Impa**

****  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demandai-je.  
  
- Chais pas, avoua le Héros du Temps. Y'a beaucoup d'agitation parmi les adultes avec tout ça. Vaut mieux peut-être attendre que les choses se tassent. Peut-être que les manifestations maléfiques vont évoluer et on en saura plus?  
  
Il marcha en direction d'Epona mais juste avant de la monter, Malon lança:  
  
- On s'fait une course jusqu'à la sortie du Lac? Epona nous suivra de toute façon. 15 Rubis au vainqueur!  
  
- Ok, fit Link à ma grande surprise. Je suis le plus fort j'suis sûr!  
  
Nous courûmes de toutes nos forces, Epona nous suivant au galop. Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à la sortie du Lac. C'était moi pour l'instant qui était en tête mais alors que nous approchions des grilles de l'entrée, Link me fit un croche-patte et je manquai tomber. Du coup ce fut lui qui emporta la victoire.  
  
- Tricheur! dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en prenant un air vexé.  
  
Il eut un sourire taquin et il tendit sa petite main pour réclamer sa récompense. Malon et Lynn lui passèrent alors cinq Rubis chacune mais moi je refusai:  
  
- Tu as triché, t'as pas le droit de remporter la victoire! Je te passerai pas mes Rubis !  
  
- Aleeeeez, insista-t-il.  
  
- Non!  
  
Sur ces mots je lui tournai le dos et j'escaladai l'échelle pour éviter les obstacles pendant que Link faisait sauter ceux-ci à Epona. Ce fameux "Héros du Temps" et ben il avait baissé dans mon estime!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? demanda Malon. J'ai sommeil et Lynn est aussi fatiguée à cause de sa noyade.  
  
- On peut se reposer à Cocorico si vous voulez, fit Link.  
  
- Ok, approuva la rescapée de l'eau.  
  
Tout le monde monta sur son poulain sauf moi:  
  
- Ben tu viens pas? questionna Malon.  
  
- Non, je monte pas avec les tricheurs, répliquai-je toujours vexée.  
  
- Viens avec moi alors, me proposa Lynn.  
  
Sans rien dire, je pris place derrière elle en tirant la langue au passage à Link. Il ne dit rien et nous nous apprêtâmes à partir. Mais une visite inattendue arriva. Au début je ne vis qu'un point brillant sur le ciel bleu à peine visible, cependant au fur et à mesure que cette chose s'approchait, je me rendis compte que c'était...:  
  
- Une fée!  
  
En effet, deux petites ailes apparaissaient parmi un aura de lumière pourpre. Elle se dirigea vers Link et elle se présenta:  
  
- Je suis Miya, Saria m'envoie pour te guider dans ta quête. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai.  
  
- Très bien, répondit le Kokiri. Et que devons nous faire maintenant?  
  
- Il faut que tu rencontres Impa, étant Sage du Temple de l'Ombre et nourrice de la Princesse Zelda, elle t'informera sur la marche à suivre. Elle t'attend à l'entrée de son Temple. Dépêche-toi!  
  
- D'accord!  
  
Sur ces mots il lança Epona à toute allure dans la plaine et nous le suivîmes. Ca me rendait jalouse de le voir monter ma jument préférée sans moi mais il allait falloir que je m'y fasse...  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions de nouveau de retour au village Cocorico où nous attachâmes les poulains autour d'un arbre. Link se dirigea alors à pied jusqu'au cimetière. Cet endroit me donnait la chair de poule, je suis sûre que des tas d'esprits malins infestaient les lieux. De plus Igor le fossoyeur lui-même était terrifiant avec son visage à moitié déformé, comme si c'était un mort vivant. Il nous salua à notre passage mais personne ne lui répondit à part le garçon de la forêt.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demandai-je.  
  
- On va au Temple où nous attend Impa, me répondit Link comme si c'était naturel.  
  
Il s'assit derrière une large pierre tombale et sortit l'Ocarina du Temps.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Lynn.  
  
- On va se téléporter au Temple, déclara le Héros du Temps. Son accès est difficile, on aura beaucoup plus simple d'y aller de cette manière. Mais il faut que j'arrive à me souvenir de cette mélodie... Ca fait tellement longtemps...  
  
Sous l'effet de la concentration, il fronça ses sourcils en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, prit dans d'intenses souvenirs. Il porta ensuite l'instrument à sa bouche et joua quelques notes maladroites qui peu à peu ressemblèrent de plus en plus à une mélodie. Elle était sombre et lugubre et en l'entendant, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je n'eut pas de peine à deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un nocturne.  
  
Instinctivement, Lynn, Malon et moi s'accrochâmes à Link et nous nous sentîmes transportés. Le sol s'échappa et je ne sentis plus rien autour de moi, seulement la présence de mes compagnons. Je fermai les yeux pendant toute la durée du « voyage » et je ne les rouvris que quand je sentis à nouveau quelque chose de dur sous mes pieds.  
  
Je sursautai d'un coup : devant moi se tenait une grande femme à l'air sévère, mais je fus rassurée quand je constatai que ce n'était rien que Impa... Mais je n'avais pas réalisé... Impa était un sage ? ! J'eus soudain à nouveau un sursaut, un immense cercle noir se dessinait devant l'entrée du Temple, le même que celui au château ! De plus, les nombreuses torches d'où brûlait un feu crépitant le rendait encore plus mystérieux et effrayant, on aurait pratiquement dit qu'il était vivant.  
  
- Je t'attendais Link, commença la nourrice de la Princesse, et je suis ravie de voir que en plus tu as de la compagnie... Et comme tu as pu le voir, d'étranges évènements sont survenus à Hyrule, cette aura maléfique derrière moi en est la preuve. J'ai mis la Princesse Zelda à l'abri, pour sa sécurité, je ne peux te dévoiler où elle se cache mais en tant que Sage elle pourra assister au Grand Conseil. Pour l'instant Link, il est inutile que tu assistes aux petites réunions qui sont données mais tu devras être là pour le Grand Conseil où nous te dicterons ta noble destinée pour nous sauver.  
  
Elle marqua une pause car le cercle maléfique semblait avoir tremblé. D'ailleurs en un grand bruit un monstre en surgit et se rua sur Link. Lynn poussa un cri apeuré en se cachant derrière lui pour se protéger pendant que Malon et moi sortîmes nos armes. Mais d'un coup d'épée le Kokiri tua la créature avant même que je n'eus le temps d'esquisser un seul geste.  
  
- Et voilà ce que fait ce mal, déclara Impa. Il fait ressurgir les créatures qui infestaient les lieux du temps de Ganondorf. Et elles arrivent de plus en plus rapidement. Pour ajouter encore plus de difficultés, la pierre même, semble se convertir au Mal, elle noircie, comme atteinte d'une maladie sans remède qui la ronge. Plus aucune mousse ne peut pousser dessus, bientôt même les plantes, les animaux et tout ce qui compose cette Terre ne seront que le fruit d'une possession maléfique. Sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire, Hyrule accueillante et fertile autrefois deviendra la proie des flammes de l'enfer. Mais avant quoi que ce soit, attends quelques jours ici avant le Grand Conseil où tu connaîtras alors ta destinée. As-tu bien compris ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bien alors va, et profite du temps qu'il te reste, bientôt tu regretteras les moments où tu vivais tranquille.  
  
Il hocha la tête et il fit demi tour pour sortir du Temple. Moi je n'avais qu'une seule envie : m'éloigner le plus possible de cette concentration maléfique qui me faisait peur, et de plus je craignais à chaque fois de voir apparaître à nouveau un monstre. Non pas que je n'avais pas le courage d'en affronter une, au contraire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si elle le voulait elle pouvait me tuer très aisément vu mon niveau restreint au combat. Mais il allait bien falloir un jour que je m'y fasse à cette probabilité...

_A suivre..._

_  
_  
Voilà c'est fini et c'est court ! Je sais ! ! - -' Et désolé pour le retard mais avec les beaux jours qui reviennent (eh oui c'est l'ét !) vous comprenez que je passe plutôt mes journées dehors alors du coup c'est normal si je ralentis la production ! Mais bon j'essaye de poster le plus régulièrement possible même si c'est difficile !  
  
Cheyna merci d'avoir encore posté une review ! ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! -) jtadore ! Et puis n'oublie pas toi non plus d'écrire ! !  
  
Et pour le reste n'oubliez pas de reviewer !!!  
  
A bientôt ! !  
  
Elwïn


	7. Chapitre 6: Hébergement et réconciliatio...

**LE POUVOIR ANCESTRAL**  
  
**De retour de vacances ça y'est! Je me suis efforcée d'un peu avancer dans cette fic parce que je la laisse un peu à la traîne par rapport aux dernières que j'ai écrites! En plus mon ordi a quelques petits problèmes avec Merci pour les reviews auxquelles je vais y répondre! J'en ai pas beaucoup mais bon... Zelda étant un sujet peu fréquenté je trouve ça un peu normal. Mais votre avis m'intéresse tout de même beaucoup pour pouvoir continuer!  
  
Cheyna: Tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse! Tu lis tout ce que j'écris! Et je suis contente que tu me soit aussi fidèle! lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si pas grand chose ne se passe vraiment. Gros bisous!! Et n'oublie pas je t'adore ma p'tite Belge préférée! lol!**

**Linkici: Voila la suite! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à apprécier la suite!**

**

* * *

**  
**Chapitre 6: Hébergement et réconciliations**

****

* * *

Regagner le centre du village fut pour moi un soulagement malgré l'agitation qui régnait et la présence du puit à l'eau bizarre, un peu la même qu'au Lac Hylia. De plus, j'étais très fatiguée et j'avais faim. Je fis d'ailleurs la remarque aux autres. Tout le monde m'approuva et puis de toute façon Impa l'avait dit elle même : il fallait en profiter un maximum avant de commencer la vraie aventure.  
  
Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers une auberge à la toiture rouge comme à peu près toutes les maisons de ce village et nous poussâmes la porte. A l'intérieur se trouvait au guichet un homme à l'aspect sévère, les sourcils bruns broussailleux et une moustache épaisse. Une plaque en or sur le comptoir indiquait son nom : Skéto. Link s'approcha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour que l'homme le voit, sa petite taille ne lui permettant pas de dépasser l'imposant guichet.  
  
- Oui c'est pour quoi ? grogna le gérant.  
  
- C'est pour dormir, expliqua Link. On voudrait se reposer.  
  
- Désolé c'est pas la garderie ici, bougonna le dénommé Skéto.  
  
- Mais on a de quoi payer, renchérit Malon venant en aide à notre leader.  
  
- J'm'en fout, on accepte pas les mômes ici.  
  
- Mais vous ne le reconnaissez pas ? ! s'emporta Lynn se mêlant à la conversation. C'est le Héros du Temps !  
  
- Bien sûr... Et moi je suis la Princesse Zelda ! fit l'homme. Aller, fichez-moi l'camp d'ici avant que j'appelle du renfort !  
  
Il nous fusilla du regard et je crus y voir un véritable éclair de haine et de rage, tellement fort que j'eus un frisson. Je remarquai que seul Link l'avait aperçut car il s'empressa de sortir sans dire un mot, alors que Malon et Lynn continuaient à riposter. Ah ! Un de ces jours je ferai regretter à cet homme de ne pas avoir accepter de nous héberger !  
  
Une fois dehors, nous ne savions que faire, nous n'avions nulle part où dormir et puis nous étions fatigués et notre estomac était toujours vide. Je me rappelai alors que Lynn possédait dans son sac de quoi manger. Nous allâmes donc nous asseoir sur une caisse appuyée contre une maison et nous nous partageâmes des bouts de pains avec du lait. Une grosse femme qui passait par là s'arrêta à notre niveau et s'exclama :  
  
- Oh mes pauvres chéris ! Mais que faites vous là à manger dehors ?  
  
- On n'a pas voulu de nous dans l'auberge, grognai-je en me remémorant le méchant homme.  
  
- Mais venez donc chez moi ! J'ai des chambres de libre ! En plus vous m'avez l'air fatigués... Allez ! Rentrez !  
  
L'étrangère ouvrit la porte de la maison sur laquelle était appuyée la caisse où nous étions et elle nous invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Dedans il faisait bon, une table ronde s'élevait au centre de la pièce entourée de quatre chaises joliment sculptées, les murs étaient simplement tapissés d'une couleur saumon. Un escalier en bois menait à l'étage.  
  
- Asseyez-vous, nous dit la femme replète en se dirigeant vers une porte pour y entrer nous laissant seuls.  
  
Nous nous installâmes finîmes notre maigre repas. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, notre hôtesse revint et elle portait dans un plateau des tartines beurrées.  
  
- Mangez, c'est pour vous, nous fit-elle remarquer.  
  
Il y'eut un moment d'hésitation mais finalement nous nous servîmes voracement.  
  
Quand ce repas fut terminé, la femme nous dit :  
  
- Vous m'avez l'air fatigués... J'ai une chambre avec quatre petits lits à l'étage, c'était du temps où je gardais mes enfants, mais ils sont partis vivre leur vie maintenant. Alors vous pouvez un peu dormir si vous voulez.  
  
- Mais vous vivez seule Madame ? demandai-je poliment.  
  
- Hélas oui... me répondit-elle l'air soudain bien las.  
  
- Et vous n'avez pas d'amoureux ? renchéris-je dans la plus pure innocence.  
  
La femme eut un sourire triste et ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Link me jeta un regard accusateur l'air de dire « mais ça se fait pas de demander ça ! » mais je lui tirai la langue : j'étais toujours vexée qu'il ait triché à la course tout à l'heure, et puis d'abord j'avais le droit de dire ce que je voulais !  
  
- J'en avais un... poursuivit enfin la maîtresse de maison. Mais il est partit et je ne l'ai jamais revu.  
  
- Et pourquoi il est partit ? questionna Malon.  
  
- Il voulait connaître parfaitement Hyrule, en voir tout les recoins... Mais cela a dû échouer car il n'est jamais revenu. J'avais à peine vingt cinq ans à l'époque et déjà quatre enfants sur les bras... Ca va faire bientôt dix huit ans qu'il est partit... Mais enfin... c'est du pass !   
  
- Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra un jour ! s'exclama Malon. Et on vous le retrouvera !  
  
La grosse femme eut un sourire, ne prenant sans doute pas au sérieux les paroles de la petite fermière.  
  
- Mais je vous le jure ! ajouta Malon. Le Héros du Temps est avec nous ! Ne l'oublions pas !  
  
- Le Héros du Temps ? répéta notre hôtesse d'un sourire interrogateur. Est-ce toi étrange petit garçon aux habits vert de la forêt ? Et puis il me semble que c'est une fée que tu as l ?  
  
Elle avait dit cela en se tournant vers Link qui hocha la tête.  
  
- Eh bien il va falloir qu'on m'explique ! dit-elle. Je suppose que c'est à cause de cette chose sombre dans l'eau du puit... Ou du moins quelque chose qui a rapport. Oh ! Mais votre amie a l'air d'être fatiguée ! Allez donc plutôt vous reposer !  
  
En effet, Lynn s'était endormie sur la table, ses deux bras sous sa tête, servant d'oreiller. La femme nous aida à la monter dans la chambre où elle la déposa sur un lit. Je m'installai à mon tour avec Malon et Link et je sombrai illico dans le sommeil, exténuée.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai. Il faisait encore jour donc nous n'étions pas encore le soir, j'avais juste fait une grosse sieste. Malon et Lynn étaient réveillées et elles discutaient en chuchotant entre elles. Link n'était pas là mais je devinai qu'il était en bas, en train sans doute de raconter à notre hôtesse pourquoi nous étions ici. Je remarquai aussi que ma blessure à la main avait complètement cicatrisée grâce aux algues Cylmaïques (ça a vraiment un nom à coucher dehors ce truc ! ') d'Eïko.  
  
- Ah ! Tu es réveillée ! remarqua Lynn. Bien dormi ?  
  
- Très bien, répondis-je.  
  
- Link et la fée sont en bas, m'informa Malon.  
  
- Ah ok, dis-je pas encore très bien dans mon état normal vu que je sortais à peine du sommeil. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
- On se dit nos impressions sur le Héros du Temps ! fit Lynn.  
  
- Et ça donne quoi ? demandai-je en les rejoignant.  
  
- Ben pas grand chose pour le moment, déclara Malon. On trouve qu'il a l'air très courageux ! Et puis que lui et Epona ça forme un super duo ! En clair, même Lynn le pense : c'est pas si mal ce qu'il nous arrive. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?  
  
- J'en dit que ce Héros du Temps me déçoit franchement, avouai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. D'accord au début je le trouvais génial mais je pensais pas du tout qu'il était un tricheur ! Oui parce qu'en faite Môssieur avec ses grands airs, il se croit tout permis ! Je ne comprend pas du tout votre point de vue sur lui, ni celui de Zelda !  
  
- Tu as oublié qu'il a déjà sauvé le monde une fois, remarqua Malon. Et puis tu dis ça parce que t'es vexée qu'il est gagné.  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! ripostai-je. C'est lui qui l'a fait exprès ! Et...  
  
Mais je me tus car j'entendis du bruit provenant du couloir. Je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte : Link se trouvait derrière. Je sentis une bouffée de colère monter en moi, tellement forte que sur le coup je en trouvai pas les mots.  
  
- Je... Tu... balbutiai-je. Tu nous espionnais !  
  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! se défendit-il.  
  
- Mon œil !  
  
Et avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, je me jetai sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Comme il ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque, il tomba à la renverse et nous roulâmes sur la plancher. Il se débattit mais je pus constater avec une certaine fierté que ses forces ne dépassaient pas les miennes.  
  
- Arrêtez de vous battre ! gémit Lynn.  
  
Je sentis la petite fée Miya me tirer les cheveux mais d'un revers de la main je la repoussai, tel que l'on chasserait une vulgaire mouche. Puis je réussis enfin à assener un coup à Link qui depuis tout à l'heure de défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là haut ? cria du rez-de-chaussée notre hôtesse.  
  
- Rien Madame ! Ca ira ! rassura Lynn qui ensuite se tourna vers nous. Allez ! Je vous en prie ! Will ! Il ne nous espionnait pas ! Il devait simplement revenir ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas écouté un seul mot !  
  
Je stoppai net de taper mon adversaire et m'écartai vivement de lui.  
  
- C'est vrai ça ? demandai-je suspicieuse.  
  
- Oui ! assura Link. C'est ce que j'avais essayé de te dire avant que tu ne me sautes dessus !  
  
Je le regardai et remarquai qu'un bleu commençait déjà à se former au niveau de son bras qui lui avait servi à se protéger de mes ruades. Et en réfléchissant... A aucun moment il ne m'avait rendu mes coups, il les avait simplement évités... Et soudain, j'eus honte. Honte car je me rendis compte que c'était par pure vengeance de la course de tout à l'heure que j'avais réagis comme ça.  
  
Gênée, je m'enfuis en courant et le premier placard venu, je m'enfermai dedans. Mon honneur de petite fille avait été bafoué.  
  
- Will, sors de là... tenta Lynn.  
  
- Nan !  
  
- Mais c'est pas grave toute cette histoire ! On va oublier !   
  
- Nan ! C'est trop tard ! Maintenant tout le monde va dire que je suis mauvaise perdante !  
  
- Mais non...  
  
- Si !  
  
Au fond de moi je savait très bien que dans tout ça c'était moi qui était en tort mais ça, bien entendu, jamais je ne l'avouerai.  
  
Je les entendis s'éloigner puis plus aucun bruit. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais car en fait Link était resté et il me murmura à travers la porte :  
  
- Laisse-moi rentrer avec toi.  
  
- Non.  
  
Mais il s'invita finalement lui même sans avoir ma permission. Pourquoi il demandait alors !? Il pénétra dans l'étroite penderie, puis referma derrière lui, nous plongeant dans une totale obscurité. Personne ne parlait, je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui dire à quel point j'avais honte. D'ailleurs avais-je vraiment envie de les prononcer ? Je devinai Link en train de me dévisager, attendant... Et avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, je soutenu son regard qui devait en faire baisser plus d'un. Puis soudain, la parole me revint et je m'excusai :  
  
- Oh pardon ! Pardon ! m'exclamai-je en courbant la nuque pratiquement au sol comme si je le suppliait. J'ai été idiote de réagir comme ça ! Je suis désolée ! A partir de maintenant je te ferais plus confiance et j'arrêterai...de...de ne pas accepter ma défaite !  
  
Je marquai une pause en pensant que cela faisait mal de s'avouer vaincu, puis je repris pour me rattraper un minimum :  
  
- Même si je suis persuadée que quand même j'aurais pu gagner si tu ne m'avais pas faite trébucher !  
  
- Mais je ne t'en veux pas, me répondit celui-ci en me relevant. Et puis je l'avoue... il est possible que j'ai tout de même un peu trich !  
  
- Vrai ? demandai-je.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ah ! Je le savait bien ! Mais dans ce cas promis maintenant je me comporterai mieux !  
  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
  
Je lui adressai un sourire qui j'espérai il réussirait à voir malgré la pénombre. Puis il avança sa petite main que je serrai dans la mienne, tel un accord. Et l'instant d'après nous sortîmes de notre placard.  
  
_A suivre...  
_  
**C'est fini! Vous avez vu! Il est quand même plus long que d'habitude! Pas énormément! Mais ça va! En plus en ce moment avec les vacances la production se ralentie beaucoup... Sinon je voulais vous demander votre avis sur une question: l'âge de Link? Parce que en faite sur un site j'ai lu que quand il est petit il a 7 ans et quand il est adulte (7 ans plus tard donc) il n'en a que 14... c'est étonnant non? Moi je suis pas trop de cet avis là mais bon... Si dans vos reviews vous pourriez me dire ce que vous en pensez et mettre aussi quel âge vous lui donnez. Moi je dirai 17 environ parce quand même il a des cris grave et puis la carrure d'un adulte! Ca m'aiderai pour quand je les ferai grandir... Ou si je dois y faire référence. Voilà donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: cliquer sur le pitit bouton en bas à gauche!!  
  
Merci de me lire!!  
  
Elwïn **


	8. Chapitre 7: Séjour à cocorico

**LE POUVOIR ANCESTRAL**

Bon j'écris pas beaucoup en ce moment mais de toute façon j'ai abandonné l'idée de tenir un rythme car c'est impossible! Ce chapitre est assez court et je pense que le suivant le sera aussi mais c'est parce que j'ai des obligations de suivre le bon découpage des chapitres! Mais pour compenser ça je vais essayer de poster rapidement la suite au moins ça fera deux pour le prix d'un!

Pour répondre aux reviews:

**Cheyna: **Merciiiiii d'être là!!!! T'as vu j'avais pas menti quand je disais que j'allais essayer d'un peu poster pendant les vacances! Mais encore celle là est plus facile à mettre à jour car j'ai déjà commencé à la faire sur manuscrit donc j'ai plus qu'à taper! Enfin bon j'espère que tu vas aimer même si y'a pas grand chose qui se passe. Et c'est avec ta permission de tes droits d'utilisation que je me permet de te dire: BIGZOUILLES! Je t'adore!!!! Continue à être toi même!!

**Syrul: **Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu es revenu! Et merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire ça m'encourage vraiment. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Séjour à Cocorico**

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent nous restâmes à Cocorico, attendant les ordres des Sages. Notre logeuse avait accepté de nous accueillir tout le temps qu'il nous faudrait. Du coup nous passions nos journées au village, à jouer, à discuter avec les gens, à courir après les poules... J'avais pris l'habitude de rester au cimetière avec un garçon du coin qui restait souvent là bas et qui se nommait Rémyo.

Il avait mon âge et des cheveux foncés, sa peau était bronzée à force de passer son temps dehors et ses yeux était marrons, couleur ébène. Il était le fils à l'éleveuse de cocottes. Je l'aimais bien car il était aussi dynamique et rebelle que moi, il me ressemblait beaucoup. Souvent nous nous amusions à profaner les tombes ce qui faisait râler l'enfant qui se prenait pour Igor, le fossoyeur du village. Malon se prenait souvent au jeu mais Lynn, elle, préférait cueillir des fleurs et décorer les stèles. Rémyo était vraiment un bon compagnon de jeu.

Seulement tout n'était pas que rire et plaisanterie à Cocorico, une tension était palpable. Les gens étaient tendus et il n'était pas rare de voir une soudaine dispute éclater. De plus, les civilisations s'étaient mélangées, des Gorons, des Zoras et même des Gérudos peuplaient de temps en temps les rues faisant aller bon train les rumeurs. Le puit était témoin d'importantes analyse effectuées par les plus grands scientifiques d'Hyrule, et il était la cause d'une crainte importante auprès des villageois. Surtout le jour où des effroyables pulsations en sortirent... En effet cela ressemblait à un tam-tam qu'on frappait régulièrement dont le son emplissait l'atmosphère chargée de Cocorico. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, cet événement provoqua une forte crise d'hystérie chez les gens. Ne comprenant pas j'interrogeai Rémyo sur cette soudaine panique. Il m'expliqua qu'autrefois y vivait un terrible monstre constitué d'ombre qui avait infesté le puit. il en avait été chassé dans le futur par le Héros du Temps mais de toute évidence il était revenu...

Puis à force d'entendre toutes ces personnes paniquées et apeurées, je sentis peu à peu une certaine inquiétude monter en moi.

Au bout d'un certain nombre de jour, Link vint nous trouver alors que nous étions en train de faire la chasse aux insectes avec Rémyo, et il nous dit:

- Venez avec moi, il faut que nous sortions.

- Mais pourquoi? demanda Lynn.

- C'est la panique ici depuis que Bongo-Bongo, le monstre du puit, est revenu. Si on reste encore trop longtemps je sens que nous allons tous avoir peur à notre tour. Je propose qu'on sorte un peu nous changer les idées. Je connais une petite rivière où on pourrait se baigner si vous voulez. Ca serait chouette.

- Super! m'exclamai-je. On part tout de suite? Rémyo tu viens avec nous?

- Ah non je peux pas, maman ne veut pas que je sorte, répondit-il d'un air déçu.

J'en fus désolée pour lui car j'aurais vraiment adoré qu'il vienne s'amuser avec nous mais il en était autrement...

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions sur les poulain, prêts à partir. Je fis un signe de main à Rémyo resté seul et Link fit partir Epona. Nous passâmes à guet un passage de la rivière qui longeait le village Cocorico et nous débouchâmes sur un chemin qui remontait vers la source du cours d'eau.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y'a au bout? demandai-je intriguée par le bruit d'une cascade lointaine.

- C'est le Domaine Zora, expliqua Link. Mais on s'arrête ici, ça sert à rien d'aller trop loin.

Et c'est là d'où vient Eïko? enchaîna Lynn.

- Oui normalement mais je le répète, on est pas ici pour aller voir les Zoras.

- C'est bon ça on le sait, répliquai-je.

Nous mîmes pied à terre et je trottinai en direction de la rivière. Je m'accroupis et touchai l'eau: elle était plutôt bonne! Comme personne ne se décidait, je les incitai en commençant à retirer ma petite robe qui était sale à force de ne m'être changée. En me voyant me déshabiller, les autres en firent de même. L'instant d'après, nous pataugions tous dans l'eau, complètement nus. Etant des petits enfants, nous ne connaissions pas ce qu'était la pudeur aussi nous n'étions nullement gênés de notre nudité. Nos vêtements gisaient en tas sur la berge en compagnie des poulains qui broutaient paisiblement les touffes d'herbes.

Nous passâmes ainsi une après midi à rire, à chahuter et à s'éclabousser, changeant de l'ambiance tendue du village Cocorico. Quel dommage que Rémyo n'avait pas pu venir!

- Malon, Lynn... appelai-je discrètement. Quand je vous ferai singe on se jette toutes sur Link et on le coule!

- Oh ouais cool! commença déjà à trépigner Malon.

Je m'éloignai d'elles ni vu, ni connu pour me rapprocher du Kokiri de manière à l'encercler. Puis quand nous fûmes toutes prêtes, je poussai un rugissement de guerrière et nous sautâmes sur Link. A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser que déjà il finit sous l'eau.

Quand il refit surface nous éclatâmes toutes de rire et il prit part à l'hilarité générale. Y'avait pas à dire, cela faisait du bien de voir des sourires sur nos visages!

Après avoir bien rit et s'être bien rafraîchit, nous revêtîmes nos habits et profitâmes des derniers rayons du soleil de fin de journée avant de revenir au village Cocorico.

Quand nous franchîmes les grilles de celui-ci, la fée de Link, sortie dont ne sait où, nous interpella:

- On vient de m'informer que le Conseil des Sages aura lieu demain matin à l'aube! tu dois y assister Link!

- Ah mais tu étais partie? questionna Malon.

- Oui pendant vous jouiez je suis allée chercher des informations pour votre quête. Et c'est là que j'ai appris.

- Et nous on peut venir au Conseil? demandai-je.

- Non son accès vous est interdit, nous prévint Miya.

- Oh mais moi je veux venir! ripostai-je.

- Eh bien non! Tu attendras comme tout le monde son résultat.

- C'est pas juste! s'exclama Malon à son tour.

- C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Au lieu de râler profitez bien de cette dernière journée. Surtout toi Link, après le Conseil tu peux être sûr que l'aventure commencera et que les vraies épreuves t'attendront...

La conversation prit fin ici car un petit garçon courrait vers nous: c'était Rémyo. Miya et Link rentrèrent dans l'auberge pendant que les filles et moi attendions ce que notre ami avait à nous dire:

- Alors c'est vrai qu'il va y avoir un Conseil des Sages? nous demanda-t-il. Ca veut dire que vous allez y aller?

- Non on a pas le droit, fit Lynn d'un ton assez boudeur.

- C'est vrai mais on ira, assurai-je en levant le menton d'un air de défi pour bien montrer à Rémyo que nous n'allions pas nous laisser faire.

- Tu veux dire que vous allez vous cacher?

- Précisément, confirma Malon pour démontrer qu'elle était d'accord avec mon idée.

_A suivre..._

_Bon c'est fini mais je vous promet que je vais faire un effort pour mettre très prochainement la suite!_

_Elwïn_


	9. Chapitre 8: Discussion sur le toit et so...

**LE POUVOIR ANCESTRAL**

Voilà! Le chapitre 8 est déjà en ligne!! Y'a pas à dire je fais fort hein? J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi! Je veux des avis!

**Cheyna :** Voila la suite !!! T'as vu j'ai fait vite ! Mais ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais tapé, en faite juste après avoir posté le précédent mais j'ai attendu le temps que tout le monde lise quand même ! En tout cas je suis toujours ravie que ça te plaise et aussi de tous tes compliments infinis ! Je suis super contente ! Gros bisous ! Jtadore

**Syrul :** Comme t'as pu le remarquer l'ancien chapitre était court, lui aussi mais bon je crois que c'est une des premières fois où ils sont autant rapprochés ! Même si celui aussi est court ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire ça encourage vraiment ! On se fait ça en petit commité ! lol Bon je te laisse lire ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Discussion sur le toit & songe**

* * *

Le soir, alors que nous prenions notre dernier repas en compagnie de notre logeuse, nous lui dîmes qu'il était fort probable que nous partions le lendemain à l'aube pour le fameux conseil. Ou du moins Link. A cette nouvelle, elle nous prépara nos sacs pour notre proche aventure. Elle avait l'air assez attristée de notre futur départ et nous même avions eu le temps de nous attacher à elle.

Quand nous allâmes nous coucher, j'eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. je ne faisais que penser à demain. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur d'aider Link dans sa quête? Me lancer là-dedans était-ce une bonne idée? Non! il ne fallait pas que je commence à douter! Après tout, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver...

Non loin de moi j'entendais Link se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Mais au bout d'un moment il se leva et sortit de la pièce, sans doute pour aller faire un tour dehors. Je décidai alors de le rejoindre. Sans réveiller Lynn et Malon, je poussai la porte de la chambre et descendis silencieusement les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'extérieur. Cocorico dormait sous la surveillance d'une lune argentée. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la nuit si ce n'est le tam-tam effrayant provenant du puit. L'air était frais et une faible brise soufflait, faisant voleter mes cheveux.

Des yeux, je cherchai où Link était allé et je le remarquai assis sur un toit rouge d'une des maisons. Je le rejoignis au pied de celle-ci et lui attirai l'attention:

- Eh Link! chuchotai-je. Comment t'as fait pour monter?

Du doigt il me montra une corde le long du mur que je m'empressai d'escalader. Puis je m'assis à ses côtés, fixant au loin l'horizon. La vue était jolie d'ici, j'avais l'impression de tout dominer. Comme si le village m'appartenais. Je sentis monter en moi un sentiment de fierté d'être là au-dessus de tout le monde aux côté du plus vaillant des héros. A respirer l'air pur de l'obscurité, sachant que dès que l'aube pointerait ma vie ne serait définitivement plus la même, malgré qu'elle ait bien changée ces derniers temps. Dire qu'il y'avait déjà une semaine et demi qui s'était écoulée depuis le jour où j'avais trouvé l'Ocarina du Temps...

Je me tournai vers Link qui était aussi perdu ses pensées, scrutant l'horizon. Oui... qui aurait cru que ce jour là je serai aux côtés du Héros du Temps alors que je menais jusqu'à là une vie peu agitée. A cette réflexion je souris et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine en posant mon menton dessus. Je sentis le regard de Link se poser sur moi puis il me chuchota:

- Tu as peur?

- Non, lui répondis-je sincèrement. J'ai hâte que le jour se lève pour partir à l'aventure. Voilà ce que je veux vraiment.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard encore pour que tu rebrousses chemin. Tu peux retourner chez toi et ne pas risquer ta vie à sauver le monde. Si tu as à faire un choix c'est maintenant, après il sera trop tard.

- Mon choix je l'ai déjà fait en t'apportant l'Ocarina du Temps.

- Et n'as-tu pas conscience que tu entraînes Malon et Lynn avec toi?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite à sa question et le regardai longuement en réfléchissant en même temps. Comment ce petit garçon pouvait-il être aussi sérieux et adulte? moi je ne comprenais pas toutes ses paroles...

- Malon et Lynn savent ce qu'elle font, répondis-je enfin.

Le Kokiri n'ajouta rien et regarda à nouveau le ciel au loin. il resta un moment comme ça et me murmura ensuite:

- Va te coucher... Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire après le Conseil mais il vaut mieux que tu sois en forme si tu veux m'aider.

- Et Miya? La fée, où est-elle? demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas souvent là le soir... Elle doit avoir trouvé un bon coin pour dormir...

Je baillai longuement puis me levai.

- Bon aller, bonne nuit Link...

- Bonne nuit.

Sans faire de bruit je descendis par la corde par laquelle j'étais passée au départ et je rentrai en silence dans l'auberge non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au garçon nostalgique.

Quand je retrouvais mon lit, je fus étonnée de voir le sommeil me gagner très rapidement.

_ Où étais-je? Ce n'était pas la réalité... non c'était un rêve. Je voyais un arbre sans feuilles, celui du Lac Hylia... il se rapprochait, des murmures me parvenaient mais ils étaient encore très lointain..._

**! FLASH !**

_ Une mélodie longue et incessante et tellement chargée de souvenirs. un assemblage de notes formant une douce mélopée aussi ancienne que la création de la Terre et emplie d'un pouvoir puissant._

**! FLASH !**

_ A nouveau l'arbre... accompagné de murmures plus puissants cette fois, on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient m'attirer l'attention, comme si ce lieu était important._

**! FLASH !**

_ Un passage secret... Des escaliers dans un tronc creux. Un symbole gravé dans le bois: la Triforce._

Je me réveillai. Il faisait nuit noire mais je savais que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je me tournai vers le lit à Link, celui-ci dormait profondément. Je repensais à mon rêve... Maintenant ce n'était plus un doute mais une certitude: l'arbre du lac Hylia était tout sauf banal. Quelque soit ce que le Conseil attendait de Link et nous, je ne ferai rien sans passer au lac pour y percer les mystères de cet arbre.

_A suivre..._

Tadam! C'est fini! Des reviews pleaaaase! Je sais bien que le sujet est peu fréquenté mais c'est un raison de plus! Parce qu'en plus dans toutes les fanfics que j'écris celle là c'est celle qui me tient le plus à cœur alors voilà! Mais si j'ai mes deux chtites review habituelles je suis contente !

BisouXX

Elwïn


	10. Chapitre 9: Déception

Vaut mieux tard que jamais! M'enfin faut dire que j'ai un rendement plus que lent! Je me blâme moi-même! lol Oh et puis après tout je continue à faire vivre cette section où les auteurs sont peu nombreux! Merci pour les reviews! Et bonne lecture d'un chapitre qui est guère passionant! --'

**Chapitre 9 : Déception**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par Malon qui me secouait.

- Eh ! Will ! Link est déjà parti !

Jusqu'à présent je m'étais contenté d'ouvrir lentement les yeux mais lorsque j'entendis cela je me levai d'un bond et jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le jour était déjà présent dans le ciel mais il devait être relativement tôt car il n'y avait personne dans les rues du village

- Oh non !Pas déjà ! gémis-je. Vite il faut le rattraper sinon on ne saura jamais où se trouve le Conseil !

Vite fait j'enfilai ma petite robe du Ranch sans même me rendre compte qu'elle était complètement froissée après avoir passé la nuit roulée en boule dans un coin de la chambre. Puis suivie de Lynn et Malon, je descendis de l'étage. Notre logeuse était à la cuisine en train de s'afférer. Quand elle nous entendis arriver, elle se retourna et nous dit :

- Oh vous êtes matinal ce matin les enfants ! Je m'étais levée suffisamment tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner à Link mais je ne pensais pas avoir à faire le vôtre avant deux bonnes heures !

- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous Madame, la rassura Malon, nous n'avons pas faim. Et puis nous sommes pressées !

- Mais mangez donc quelque chose ! Il faut des forces pour…

- Depuis quand Link est-il parti ? la coupai-je car il fallait vraiment qu'on le rattrape, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser participer au Conseil sans nous !

- Oh… Pas plus de cinq minutes je dirais, un peu plus peut-être.

- Merci !

Et avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, on se précipita dehors. Lynn prit tout de même au passage une brioche qui traînait sur la table. L'air était frais et cela ne faisait guère longtemps que le soleil était apparu. Les premiers oiseaux se réveillaient et chantaient la naissance d'une nouvelle journée sur cette Terre. L'herbe toute humide de rosée conservait encore la fraîcheur de la nuit qui avait laissé tomber son voile noire pour laisser place aux rayons puissants du soleil.

- Comment on va faire pour trouver Link ? demanda Lynn.

Sur le coup ni Malon, ni moi ne sût quoi répondre. On se regarda un instant sans avoir d'idées et cela en devenait presque ridicule. J'étais toujours là à vouloir me jeter dans n'importe quelle situation et sans vraiment réfléchir au comment et au pourquoi. C'est vrai. Là nous n'avions aucune piste. Ce Conseil pourrait se trouver dans tout Hyrule ! Mais finalement il fallait que je dise quelque chose :

- Il a du aller vers le château d'Hyrule. C'est ce qui paraît le plus logique.

- Mouais… fit Lynn peu convaincue et il était vrai qu'elle avait en partie raison : mon affirmation manquait d'assurance et ne tenait pas la route.

- Allons ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! s'exclama Malon. S'il est allé vers là-bas il faut le rattraper ou jamais nous ne verrons ce Conseil !

Sur ce, elle partit devant et on eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Mais lorsqu'on dépassa la grille de l'entrée du village, le garde nous arrêta :

- Eh là ! Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

- Nul part, mentis-je d'un air purement innocent.

- A cette heure-là du matin ?

- Bah voui, continuai-je.

- Non, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Malon.

- Parce que j'ai reçu des ordres c'est tout. Et on m'a dit que certainement trois petites filles essaieraient de suivre un garçon aux habits verts et que je devais les en empêcher.

- C'est pas juste ! m'exclamai-je. Et c'est qui qui vous a ordonné ça ?

- La noble Impa.

- Ah zut… Elle a dû se douter qu'on ferait tout pour aller à ce Conseil… nous chuchota Malon.

Etant donné que le garde était très formel sur ce sujet, on le laissa tranquille et on alla prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans notre maison. Nous faisions toutes les trois la tête, déçues de ne pas avoir pu suivre Link à ce Conseil des Sages.

- Eh bien les enfants ! Quelle tête vous avez ! remarqua notre logeuse. Aller, je suis sûre que devant un bon chocolat chaud ça ira tout de suite mieux !

Lorsqu'elle partit pour aller chercher le petit réconfort en question, je tapai du poing sur la table très en colère :

- Non mais ça m'énerve ! m'exclamai-je. En plus Impa me connaît bien ! Depuis le temps que je vais au château je pensais qu'elle aurait assez confiance en moi pour me laisser aller au Conseil !

- Oui ben c'est justement parce qu'elle te connaît bien qu'on y est pas allé ! remarqua Lynn. Et puis normalement ce Conseil est secret et personne…

- Oh c'est bon Lynn, tais-toi ! la coupai-je. Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Elle prit un air pincé et me laissa me morfondre toute seule. D'ailleurs même un bon chocolat chaud ne me ferra pas changer d'humeur.

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapitre 10: Il faut grandir

**Merci à l'unique revieweuse du chapitre précédent! Et désolé pour le retard, en fait je croyais avouir déjà posté la suite mais heureusement que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas! ' Sinon ça aurait pu encore attendre longtemps! Pour la peine je poste deux chapitres cette fois!  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : « Il faut grandir »**

****

* * *

****

On attendit le retour de Link en compagnie de Rémyo. Lui aussi compatissait avec moi et je crois bien qu'il était le seul à comprendre l'injustice dont j'avais été victime.

Nous étions en train de s'imaginer quelle aurait été la meilleure façon de nous infiltrer dans le conseil des Sages quand Link revint enfin. Impa marchait à ses côtés. D'un bond je me levai, laissant en plan mon ami, Malon et Lynn me suivirent.

Impa adressa quelques derniers mots à Link et dans un mouvement rapide, elle se volatilisa, à la façon Sheikah.

- Alors ? Alors ? m'impatientai-je devant le Kokiri.

Celui-ci regarda autour de lui et en voyant la foule qui commençait à s'amasser, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de l'avenir, il m'attrapa doucement le bras et nous dit :

- On va aller ailleurs, il y'a trop de monde ici et notre quête doit rester la plus secrète possible.

- "Notre" quête ? répétai-je. Alors ça veut dire qu'on est de l'aventure !

- Je vais vous expliquer mais d'abord partons d'ici, déclara-t-il en me tirant par le bras pour m'entraîner avec lui.

Malon et Lynn se jetèrent un regard où se contenait la joie puis elles nous suivirent aussi.

Lorsqu'on passa devant Rémyo il me regarda mais je ne fis pas attention à lui : j'étais trop impatiente !

On se dirigea vers l'arrière d'une boutique du village où s'entreposaient des caisses, personne là-bas n'allait nous déranger.

Link alla s'asseoir calmement sur l'un des supports en bois et attendit patiemment que j'arrête de sautiller partout. Commençant à mieux le connaître, j'essayai de me contrôler devant ce silence de plus en plus torturant pour moi.

- Bon, commença-t-il, ce qui nous attend est sérieux, et il a été dur de décider si vous étiez en capacité de m'aider. Mais au final ils ont acceptés, Zelda t'accorde une grande confiance tu sais…

Il avait dit cela en s'adressant à moi tout en marquant une pause. Je ressentis une certaine fierté. Eh oui, même la famille royale croyait en moi ! Je connaissais Zelda depuis un certain temps, bien-sûr qu'elle avait confiance !

Puis il poursuivit :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si vous serez assez fortes mais ça ne fait jamais de mal de ne pas être seul.

- Et on apprendra à se battre, ajouta Malon.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour l'instant nous sommes trop petits pour accomplir quoi que ce soit et le Mal qui est sur Hyrule n'est pas assez développé pour le chasser, o ne sait pas son but, on ne sait pas clairement sa provenance. Il y'a trop d'ignorance… Enfin bon, tellement de choses ont été dites, j'ai pas tout retenu.

- On aurait pu t'aider à retenir si Impa nous avait laissé ve…

Je me coupai net de parler car Lynn m'avait fait un coup de coude pour m'arrêter. Link continua :

- Enfin, il faut grandir.

- Quoi ! m'exclamai-je en même temps que Malon et sa cousine.

- Oui, nous allons devoir utiliser les portes du temps et nous projeter dans le futur pour y combattre la menace.

- Et… et… comment on fait ? demanda Lynn encore sous l'effet de la nouvelle.

- Il faut utiliser les portes du temps grâce à l'Ocarina. Je l'ai déjà fait auparavant, vous verrez c'est chouette. L'épée de la Légende va à nouveau devoir être retirée de son socle.

- Et ça veut dire qu'on va…grandir ? questionnai-je. Fini l'enfance ?

- Bien entendu. C'est ce que je viens de dire mais c'est pas grave --'. De sept ans précisément.

- Votre esprit va être scellé pendant tout ce temps, ajouta Miya qui avait laissé Link tout expliquer jusqu'à là. Et le monde va continuer de tourner sans vous jusqu'à ce que vous vous éveillez dans le Temple du Temps.

- Et… commença Malon.

- Arrêtez avec les questions, la coupa la fée, vous savez le principal et nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Je vous rappelle que tout ceci est une quête très importante et il faut au maximum la tenir secrète. Vous avez bien compris ?

- Oui très bien.

- Bon il est temps… Partons !

Link et Miya commencèrent à se lever du coin où nous étions pendant que Lynn, Malon et moi nous nous regardions, réalisant que dès ce moment nous ne pourrions plus faire marche arrière. Et ce que nous pensions toutes sortit de la bouche de Lynn :

- Je voudrais voir oncle Talon une dernière fois… Faudrait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour nous…

Miya, qui avait entendu ces paroles, cessa d'avancer et revint vers nous pour se planter devant celle qui était l'auteur de ces mots :

- Ecoute, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre notre temps à des adieux. Il fallait y penser quand vous vous êtes investies dans cette mission. Vous le reverrez mais dans sept ans.

Sur cette réplique Miya repartit rejoindre Link qui avait regardé la scène avec une certaine peine. Quant à Lynn, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était quelqu'un de très fragile, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle et ce qui la rassurait le plus c'était le quotidien. Or c'était loin d'être le cas en ce moment. N'ayant plus ses parents Talon était sa seule famille et elle lui vouait une grande affection, comme celle d'une fille pour son père. C'était lui qui la soignait quand elle était malade, c'était lui qui venait la rassurer quand elle venait de faire un cauchemar… Personne n'avait le droit de lui en vouloir de désirer le revoir une dernière fois.

- Méchante fée ! dis-je à l'attention de celle-ci avant de me tourner vers mon amie pour la consoler.

- Je suis désolée mais c'est une mission, persista Miya. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps avec des choses aussi futiles. Maintenant dépêchons-nous d'aller au Temple du Temps !

Finalement on se leva à notre tour en bougonnant et seul le respect que j'avais envers Link m'empêchait de venir arracher les ailes de cette méchante créature. On se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Mais je fus interpellé par Rémyo. Je me retournai et vis qu'il restait planté debout.

- J'en ai vraiment pour une seconde, dis-je aux autres. Miya tu m'empêcheras pas d'aller le voir !

Puis j'allais rejoindre le jeune garçon.

- Je suppose que tu pars ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! lui répondis-je toute contente. On va…

Je m'arrêtai de parler réalisant que ma mission devait se faire dans la plus haute discrétion, même Rémyo ne devait pas être au courant.

- Je peux pas te le dire c'est secret, lui déclarai-je non sans peine.

Il fit la moue et je regrettais de ne rien pouvoir lui dire.

- Emmène-moi avec toi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Je veux partir à l'aventure moi aussi !

J'avais oublié à quel point il me ressemblait, il était aussi têtu que moi… Et j'avais quelques regrets de laisser mon compagnon de jeux ici.

Je soupirai longuement lorsqu'il insista pour la troisième fois de venir avec moi et je retirai finalement mon pendentif de la Triforce pour lui passer autour du cou. Moi-même je trouvai mon geste bizarre, mais je sais pas, c'était la seule idée qui m'était venue. Il fallait que je le lui donne.

- Je te confie ma Triforce, dis-je. Garde-la.

- Pourquoi ça ? fit-il en prenant le symbole doré dans sa paume .

- Parce que je ne sais pas si on se reverra… Dans de bonnes circonstances du moins… Et pour te montrer que quand même j'aurais aimé que tu viennes.

Je faillis ajouter " et parce que je tiens à toi " mais ça rendait la scène un peu trop nunuche à mon goût.

Il regarda longuement le bijou puis se tourna vers moi :

- Tu m'oublieras jamais ?

- Mais non bien sûr ! assurai-je. Ce pendentif est ma promesse !

- Alors ça me va ! déclara-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Un silence s'installa et il me prit brusquement dans ses bras tout en posant un baiser maladroit sur ma joue. Puis il s'éloigna rapidement de moi aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir à ce qu'il se passait. Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de le peiner j'aurais trouvé ça dégoûtant.

- Aller ! Cours sauver Hyrule ! fit-il.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! répondis-je en rejoignant les autres qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Lorsqu'on partit à poney, je ressentis tout de même un pincement au cœur en voyant la petite silhouette de Rémyo s'éloigner.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 11: Le secret de l'arbre

**Chapitre 11 : Le secret de l'arbre**

Lorsqu'on arriva sur la plaine d'Hyrule, je repensais soudainement à mon rêve que j'avais fait sur cet étrange arbre avec cette mélodie. Je ne pouvais pas commencer l'aventure sans m'assurer la signification de ce songe. Si ça se trouvait cela avait un rapport avec notre mission ! Il fallait aller voir. Qu'importe si je me trouvais moi-même étrange de faire ce genre de rêves… Peut-être étais-je folle ? Ou bien très stupide de croire qu'il y'avait quelque chose d'important cacher là-bas. Mais mon flair ne me trompait jamais… Du moins rarement !

J'arrêtai mon poney et Link, surpris, me demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

J'hésitai un instant à parler car faire un détour à cause d'un rêve paraissait complètement immature et insensé. Mais je me lançai tout de même :

- Il faut retourner au lac Hylia.

Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris.

- C'est important, ajoutai-je pour me donner un peu plus de contenu.

- Mais pourquoi ? fit Malon qui se trouvait sur Epona derrière le Kokiri.

- Il y'a quelque chose là-bas… J'en suis sûre, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi mais je le sais c'est tout.

Il fallait qu'ils me croient… Ce rêve me laissait encore une drôle de sensation et il fallait que j'éclaircisse tout ça. Bizarrement, c'était presque vital.

Je m'attendais à entendre une objection de la part de Miya mais celle-ci se contenta juste de jeter un regard à Link avant de dire :

- Très bien, mais faisons vite. Le Mal n'attend pas lui.

Sur le coup je restai stupéfaite par cette décision, je m'attendais tellement à un refus !

- Allons-y ! répéta la fée. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois !

Je repris alors le dessus sur ma surprise et lançai mon poney au galop.

Au bout de quelques minutes on arriva au lac. La zone « contaminée » par la nouvelle menace s'était élargie, elle avait des dimensions qui devenaient importantes.

On laissa les chevaux sur la berge et traversa le pont suspendu. Lynn n'était guère rassurée après sa mésaventure. Eïko ne serait peut-être pas là pour la sauver si elle tombait à l'eau. Pendant toute la traversée elle resta ainsi agrippée au bras de Link pour se rassurer.

Lorsqu'on parvint enfin à l'arbre, il me parut encore plus mystérieux que la dernière fois. Rien que la vue de son tronc épais me donnait des frissons.

- Bien. Et que fais-tu maintenant ? me demanda Miya avec une pointe de mécontentement dans la voix.

J'avais envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais je jugeai meilleur d'essayer de trouver ce que cachait cet arbre.

Je parcourus son tronc rugueux avec mes doigts, essayant de déceler le moindre détail incongru. Mais lorsque une écharde se planta dans ma peau, j'abandonnai. Voyant que tout le monde s'impatientait, je trouvai vite une autre idée :

- Peut-être qu'il réagit à une mélodie… supposai-je en sortant mon ocarina de mon sac.

Je soufflai quelques notes pour enfin trouver le bon ton pour la Berceuse de Zelda.

Lorsque j'achevai mon morceau, rien ne se passa. Dépitée, je commençai à avouer :

- Il n'a peut-être rien de…

Mais phrase resta en suspend car un craquement se fit entendre au niveau de l'arbre. Je retins mon souffle lorsque je vis le tronc s'ouvrir, dissimulant une plate-forme aussi large que lui. A mon avis elle devait descendre en profondeur mais il n'y avait pas de la place pour nous tous.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il y'a là-dessous, prévint Link en se positionnant sur la plate-forme avec Miya voletant à ses côtés.

- Je viens aussi ! m'écriai-je en m'imposant sur l'étroite plaque de bois avec eux.

- Et nous ? demanda Malon avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- On reviendra vite, assura Link avant de sentir la plate-forme se mettre en mouvement.

Dans un craquement elle s'abaissa, nous plongeant dans le noir total du creux de l'arbre. J'entendis Link dégainer son épée et je me mis moi-même sur mes gardes. La descente n'en finissait plus, on devait se trouver dans les profondeurs du lac.

Au bout de quelques temps, la plate-forme cessa son mouvement puis une sortie se découvrit devant nous. Au-delà il y avait un couloir creusé dans la terre, des multitudes de pousses se trouvaient sur les parois et le sol et il régnait une forte humidité qui donnait l'impression de suffoquer.

Link s'engageai le premier et je le suivis de prêt, arme en main, à l'affût du moindre danger. L'air était affreusement lourd et l'oxygène en petite quantité si bien que j'eus vite la tête qui tourne, il me tardait de vite rencontrer ce qu'il y avait à trouver.

Au bout de nombreux détour on parvint enfin à une vaste salle dont le plafond s'élevait à plus de dix mètres au-dessus de nous. C'était impressionnant de savoir que cette immense pièce se trouvait sous terre, sans que rien ne se devine de l'extérieur. Une allée centrale menait à une immense stalle de pierre où semblait être gravées des choses. Même si je ne me trouvais pas devant, je savais qu'elle avait un rapport avec la mélodie entendue dans mon rêve.

- Comment t'as su qu'il y avait quelque chose en dessous ? me demanda Link.

Je pinçai les lèvres en signe d'hésitation. Même si j'étais très fière d'avoir fait la découverte de cette salle souterraine, comment pouvais-je expliquer que l'arbre m'étais venu en rêve ? Que je les avais mené ici presque par hasard ?

- Je le savais c'est tout, répondis-je. Pourquoi ? C'est si important de le savoir ?

J'avais affiché un air hautain volontairement et Link sembla pris de court devant ma réaction :

- N…Non… bégaya-t-il. Par curiosité c'est tout.

- Bien. Alors maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Je n'espérais pas de réponse à ma question et partis en trottinant vers la stalle : je n'avais pas la maturité de Link pour me permettre de rester en place. Et puis je voulais être la première à découvrir ce que disaient ces inscriptions que je discernais vu de là où j'étais.

- J'y suis ! m'écriai-je lorsque je me trouvai enfin devant l'immense pierre.

Mais je perdis vite mon sourire quand je sentis la terre trembler. Link fronça les sourcils puis se retourna brusquement vers la sortie lorsque qu'une grille sortie du sol l'obstrua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je sans céder aucunement à la panique.

Je voulus rejoindre Link et Miya mais soudain une énorme forme se matérialisa devant moi, me barrant le passage. Impossible de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Cela avait la forme d'un ver géant muni d'une multitude de tentacules tout le long du corps. Sa composition m'était complètement inconnu, on aurait dit que la nature même l'avait formé. Il avait la couleur de la terre, un marron terne et sec, par endroit c'était plus foncé comme de la terre humide de l'eau de pluie. Ses tentacules faisaient deux fois la taille d'un adulte et étaient en constant mouvement, d'une souplesse incroyable.

Je mis du temps à retrouver mes esprits et lorsque je me rendis compte du danger, il était trop tard : les tentacules semblèrent m'avoir vu et chacune d'elles fonça vers moi. Je plaçai instinctivement un bras devant mon visage pour me protéger au même moment où Link criait :

- Nayru ! Avec ton amour, protège-là !

L'impact n'arriva jamais. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que ces espèces de lianes n'arrivaient pas à m'atteindre, elles se heurtaient à un bouclier formé d'un pâle halo bleu où je me trouvais à l'intérieur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Link, qui était à l'origine de ce sortilège, mais ce dernier se lançait déjà à l'attaque épée en main. Je décidai d'en faire autant, surtout que j'étais protégée pour un temps limité.

Je sortis ma petite épée et m'élançai vers le monstre. Je dû esquiver, en me baissant, l'une des tentacules puis je continuai ma course jusqu'au corps du monstre. Au passage je tuai une des lianes qui arrivait par ma droite en la tranchant d'une coupure propre et net. La chance y était pour beaucoup car il était vrai que ma faible expérience ne me permettait pas de m'attribuer cette victoire Mais je ne pus éviter la seconde attaque qui fut presque simultanée mais heureusement elle ne rencontra que la paroi de mon bouclier magique. Je titubai quelques secondes car l'impact avait tout de même était violent et je continuai mon ascension vers le corps de la bête.

Ce fut un vrai exercice de gymnastique, il fallait sauter, se baisser, aller à gauche, se jeter à droite… Un vrai parcours du combattant !

J'arrivai la première à la base du monstre, Link se débattant encore furieusement avec les tentacules. Il n'avait pas la chance d'être protégé par un bouclier.

Je levai ma petite épée et la fourrai le plus profondément possible dans le corps du monstre. La lame s'enfonça comme si on la plantait dans une motte de terre et la créature poussa un cri inhumain. Je n'eus pas le temps de récupérer mon arme plantée car je fus soulevée du sol.

- Link ! criai-je instinctivement.

Il leva la tête et quand il m'aperçut, il se rua sur la base des tentacules qui m'enserraient.

- Non ! Vise le corps ! ordonnai-je. C'est là où il craint le plus !

Malgré mon danger, il écouta mon conseil qui était bien plus important que ma situation. L'espace d'un instant j'avais cru qu'il allait me sauver mais c'est de là qu'on voyait les héros : ils avaient l'habitude des combats et savaient, que par exemple dans ce cas là, il serait beaucoup plus efficace de s'attaquer au corps.

Dans un cri de guerrier, il laboura le ver géant de coups d'épée et assena la frappe finale. Je sentit les tentacules se resserrer autour de moi et je crus l'espace d'un instant que j'allais étouffer mais au dernier moment l'étreinte se relâcha et je me sentis glisser. Link s'empressa de se placer à l'endroit où j'allais tomber pour me retenir. Résultat, je lui atterris dessus et on s'étala tous les deux parterre. Mon bouclier clignota encore faiblement puis disparut définitivement. Il ne m'avait pas été de grand secours lorsque que j'avais été élevée dans les airs…

- Lèves-toi tu m'écrases, signala Link.

- Ah pardon, dis-je en me mettant debout sur mes pieds.

J'époussetai mes vêtements et me dirigeai vers le cadavre du monstre pour aller y récupérer ma petite épée plantée. Mais à peine l'eus-je retiré que le corps de la créature se dématérialisa dans un souffle de vent, des mots raisonnèrent dans l'espace, semblable à un murmure :

_Sois digne du pouvoir ancestral…_

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demandai-je intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien entendu, avoua Link. Quelqu'un à parlé ?

- Non… Non ça doit être mon imagination ! Bon je vais aller voir de ce qu'il en est sur cette pierre au fond de la pièce.

Je n'en demandai pas plus de leur part, je courai en direction de l'immense stalle. Elle était faite d'un marbre gris et il y avait un tas de choses inscrites dessus.

- Ca parle de la terre, de sa création… dis-je à voix haute pour Miya et Link. Ca remonte à des milliards d'années… Bien avant les hommes. Ah ! Et il y a aussi un pouvoir, essence même du passé, de la vie… Quelque chose d'ancestral ! C'est barbant tout ça ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers le Kokiri et la fée.

Mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas ennuyés du tout, au contraire, ils avaient l'air effaré.

- Tu… Tu comprends ces symboles ? m'interrogea Link.

- Quoi vous n'arrivez pas à lire ? m'étonnai-je.

Ils secouèrent tous les deux négativement de la tête (enfin je suppose que Miya aussi !). Et je sentis au fond de moi une pointe d'inquiétude : étais-je normale ? Mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.

- Ah regardez il y a aussi une partition musicale ! continuai-je comme si de rien n'était tout en sortant mon ocarina. C'est le moment de ressortir mes cours de solfège du château !

Les premières notes furent horriblement fausses mais je ne tardai pas à trouver la bonne mesure. Au bout d'une minute, une mélodie longue et douce retentit dans le silence. Mon cœur battit la chamade lorsque je découvris que c'était la même que dans mon rêve ! Je vis des flashs surgirent dans ma tête mais ils n'avaient aucun sens. On aurait dit que je me passais le film de l'évolution de la Terre dans ma tête.

Quand j'arrêtai de jouer je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un « waaa… c'était…puissant… ».

- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda Miya.

- C'est pas tellement descriptible, déclarai-je. Mais enfin j'ai vu ce que je voulais ! Nous pouvons y aller maintenant !

Je n'avais aucune idée si cela avait servi à quelque chose de venir ici mais en tout cas cette mélodie n'avait rien d'innocent c'était sûr.

La grille barrant la sortie s'étant relevée, nous réempruntâmes le passage étroit et humide ainsi que l'ascenseur dans le tronc. On fut rapidement à l'air libre.

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 12: Derniers pas dans l'enfance

**Chapitre 12: Derniers pas dans l'enfance**

Lynn et Malon nous attendaient, assises tranquillement sur le sol. Lorsqu'elles nous virent, elles s'empressèrent de nous demander ce qu'il y avait eu là-dessous. Je ne leur racontai que brièvement car Miya voulait absolument qu'on se rende au temple du Temps.

On rebroussa donc chemin pour rejoindre nos montures. On aperçut au loin une forme blanche dans l'eau encore pure, épargnée par le mal.

- C'est Eïko! s'exclama Lynn en lui faisant un signe de main.

Ce dernier agita à son tour son bras puis repartit dans les profondeurs du lac.

- Est-ce qu'on le reverra? s'enquit la cousine de Malon.

- Oui, répondit Miya. Y'a pas de raison pour que ce soit le contraire. Notre esprit va juste être endormi pendant sept ans et le monde en attendant continuera de tourner. Il aura juste grandi, comme vous tous.

Lynn hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mais elle semblait avoir le regard dans le vide.

On ne tarda pas trop à rejoindre nos montures qu'on enfourcha pour se diriger vers le château d'Hyrule.

Mais avant de franchir le pont-levis, Link fit arrêter Epona et nous donna l'ordre de tous descendre:

- Il faut laisser les poulains ici, déclara-t-il. Nous n'allons plus en avoir besoin.

- Mais on ne peut pas les abandonner! s'indigna Malon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils regagneront d'eux-mêmes le Ranch. C'est l'instinct.

Non sans mal, on se résigna tous à laisser nos montures. Fire, Epona et Everyne nous regardèrent pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château et je ne les quittai pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les voir. J'avais un petit pincement au cœur de les laisser, mais j'allais sans doute les revoir dans un futur proche.

Une fois sur la place du marché, cette fois-ci au lieu de prendre la direction du château d'Hyrule, on se dirigea vers une grande cathédrale à l'aspect imposant. Ses toits étaient pointus, de grands vitraux se trouvaient sur la façade mais ils étaient tellement hauts que je ne distinguais pas leur représentation. Je n'étais venue qu'une seule fois ici pour célébrer le mariage d'une tante de Malon. Mais ce jour-là il faisait beau, le soleil brillait, là, c'était un temps grisâtre et la luminosité était faible. La pierre du temple du Temps paraissait grise et froide voire austère.

Je gravis les quelques marches qui conduisaient à l'immense double porte qui servait d'entrée à cette cathédrale. Link les poussa et elles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement lugubre. L'air à l'intérieur était frais et sentait le renfermé mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, on s'y sentait bien.

Effectivement, lorsque je pénétrai dans le monument, la clarté des lieux m'apaisa. Les murs épais donnaient un sentiment de sécurité, les dalles noires et blanches et les murs blancs renforçaient le côté " temple de la Lumière" par leur propreté et leur éclat. Désormais je n'avais qu'une seule hâte: découvrir la salle où se trouvait la fameuse épée de la Légende.

- C'est par ici, nous indiqua Link en se dirigeant vers l'autel où trois pierres scintillantes étaient alignées.

- Ce sont les fameuses trois pierres ancestrales? questionna Lynn.

- Oui, le rubis Goron, l'émeraude Kokiri et le saphir Zora, expliqua Link patiemment.

- Mais où se trouve la pièce secrète? m'impatientai-je.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de l'immense paroi bleue, gravée du symbole de la Lumière et la tapota:

- Ici.

Puis il sortit son Ocarina et entonna une mélodie. Il avait dû l'apprendre lors de son ancien périple.

- C'est le Chant du Temps, précisa Miya. Il permet d'accéder à l'épée de Légende.

À la fin de la mélodie, il y eut un bref instant de silence où rien ne se passa puis une vive lumière bleue jaillit de la paroi turquoise au fond de la salle. Je dus me protéger les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. Lorsque je pus y voir à nouveau, le mur avait disparu et laissait voir une nouvelle salle.

Je regardai tour à tour mes compagnons. C'était le moment…

Solennellement on entra dans cette pièce circulaire où la célèbre épée était plantée dans son socle. Six symboles étaient gravés dans le sol, ils représentaient la lumière, l'ombre, l'esprit, le feu, l'eau et la forêt. Quant à l'épée, elle était resplendissante. Sa lame arentée semblait avoir été finement forgée, son alliage paraissait puissant et solide et on pouvait même y admirer son reflet. Dire que cette lame avait tué une multitude de monstres. Le symbole de la Triforce était gravé sur la poignée et on l'avait peint d'une couleur dorée. Bref, une arme d'une rare beauté. Même la garde était délicatement travaillée.

- Tenez-vous auprès de Link sur la plate-forme, nous ordonna Miya.

On prit donc place autour de ce dernier qui se posta devant l'épée. Personne ne parlait, c'était inutile. Il posa ses petites mains sur la poignée trop grande pour lui et, d'un mouvement brusque, la tira vers le haut. Sortie de son fourreau, l'épée faisait sa taille.

Une vive lumière bleue nous entoura. Tout le décor se mit à tourner devant mes yeux. Je fus prise de vertige et je sentis mon esprit s'embrumer. Puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience.


End file.
